10 days with Apollo
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Apollo the god of prophesy was punished by his father, Zeus and for 10 days he has to live normally as a semi-mortal. When he came to earth; and then... He met Ranma... The Finale (Thanks for reading!)
1. Day 1: Apollo on Earth

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? please...?  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)**

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients.

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :) and since "Friendship Bracelet will be finish soon so I brought to you another Ranma and Akane fanfic"  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 1: Apollo ****on Earth**

The Place of Mount Olympus... home of the gods and goddess. It is indeed a magnificent place. Beyond the entranceway of the clouds were several opulent palaces and halls that were built by Hephaestus, the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals and metallurgy. The Palaces belongs to the gods and goddess such as zeus, hera, poseidon, hestia, hephaestus, aphrodite, ares, artemis, demeter, athena and apollo. But sometimes some gods and goddess of the other places gather there to have some fun.

The life of the gods and goddess is easy and peaceful. They lounged around, feasting on ambrocia and drinking nectar while listening to music and watch graceful dances of the performers. The place is unaffected by Natural disasters and inconveniences that afflicted earth such as snow, thunderstorms, earthquakes and tornadoes. The Atmosphere is very peaceful...

_.. or so other people thought._

"APOLLO! YOU COME BACK HERE!" Hera yelled,

"nyaaaa!" Apollo said, sticking out his tongue while running away from her.

Hera shook her head, after the war and the conflict between her and leto, Apollo's mother; she promised her husband, Zeus that they can adopt him because he had successfully fought hard for his life. Apollo is indeed great, strong and intelligent; he was gifted as the god of prophecy. But he is a troublesome, especially when it comes to Relationship.

Artemis appeared behind Hera, "I'll take care of him..." she said, and then move beside Hera.

"Please do so," Hera said, a cloud appeared at her back as she was about to sit down. "He should stop wooing every possible god, goddess or nymph he sees. This got to stop." she added, as she covers her face using her hands. "Your father... is getting old and he is one of the possible successor of the throne."

Artemis slowly turned to Hera, "I am sorry for being rude.. but father isn't going anywhere. He maybe getting old but he won't die." she said,

"I know... but the olympus needs a younger ruler...than Zeus... and your twin needs to know that he is a possible ruler." she said, looking at her back.

* * *

"And I don't want to."

Artemis heard Apollo as she appeared behind him.

"I know why you came here and I know what you will say." Apollo said, he was sitting on a stone while looking at the clear water. Artemis knew that her twin will be at his favorite spot, the crystal water river at the side of the Olympus.

"You were not the god of prophecy for nothing" Artemis said, sitting beside her twin.

"Why would Hera told me that I am a possible ruler? She has sons like Ares and Hephaestus." he asked, then he turned to look at her. "or if she wants, father has lots of sons other than me." he looked down and grabbed a stone and toss it on the river. "She just wants to see me fail."

"Did you see that oh god of prophesy?" Artemis asked, rolling her eyes.

"No. But I know she just wants to see me fail. Though I know that she is at peace with us... I still doubt her kindness."

"Apollo.."

Apollo turned to look at Artemis, and made a face. "She is an eevvviilllllll queen." he said, then looked away.

Artemis frowned, "But she is right with one thing. You should stop playing with the hearts of nymph, mortals, gods and goddesses." she crossed her arms, her beautiful blue gown swaying because of a gentle breeze.

"Stop?" Apollo smirked, "Only with one condition" he said, as he leaned towards his sister. "Let me take your virginity" he whispered.

"You know that I will be forever virgin, brother" Artemis said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then let's break that wish, dear sister..." Apollo said, smirking.

"Do you want to be struck down like Bouphagous or turned into a girl like Sipriotes?" she asked, as she looked directly at him.

Apollo moved his head away from her, "You're not my type anyway" he said, putting both of his hands on his head and then he started to whistle.

"I am serious Apollo. You should stop playing with their feelings... or else..."

Apollo looked at her, "Or else what?"

Then out of the blue, Apollo and Artemis were transported into the court room at the Mount Olympus.

"Wh-What's going on?" he asked, then he saw his father at the throne. "Father! What is this?"

"Your mother Hera, told me that you have been misbehaving for the past days..." he said,

"She is not my mother" Apollo hissed,

Zeus ignored his sentence. "I was about to tell her to let it go... until I heard that you were even trying to take away your sister's virginity" he said, as he narrowed his eyes.

Apollo eyes widen, "B-But it was a joke!"

"It was NOT a GOOD Joke!" Zeus yelled, his voice was like thunder. "It was one of her wishes that will never be broken." he added, Apollo growled and looked away. "You were being a rebellious child... and so you will be punish."

"P-Punish?"

"In 10 days.. you will be leaving Olympus and will lived as a Mortal"

"WHAT?"

"10 days.. Apollo, but do not worry.. you will still have your powers.. though its a limited one... you can use them only four times.. if you have used your powers four times before 10 days.. you will lose your powers until you come back here." he said,

"That is not fair!"

"What is not fair? you have played the feelings of these gods and goddesses; but you were always getting away because you know what's next. This time my son... everything will be fair."

* * *

Ranma yawned, as he walked on the roof. Akane was left at the school because the volleyball girls needs to win back the championship game that they lost because a cheerleader named Mariko interrupted before. They are already in their senior years and Akane, the leader of the volleyball team is determined to win it back. Ranma smiled remembering how serious Akane looked in her volleyball uniform and smirked when he remembered how the other males gathered at the gym just to see her play while wearing the volleyball shirt and shorts.

"Those perverts... they better not do anything or else-" he stopped when he heard a loud crash in the near construction site. He run towards the place but before he could reach it, the old lady accidentally throw water on him; he felt his body changing into a girl; but Ranma doesn't care because he just wants to know what happen on that place. When Ranma reached the place, she saw a man lying helplessly on the ground. She looked around and saw a stick. She picked it up and poked the man.

"Hey.. Hey.. you okay?" she asked, poking him.

Apollo moaned, and then he opened his eyes and slowly sat down. "Father... why do you have to bring me to earth like this?" he mumbled. "At least you should have sent me in a gentle way..." he growled, holding his head.

"Hey?"

Apollo blinked and saw a pair of beautiful blue aqua eyes. "Wow... a goddess on earth?" he whispered, then he saw the girl's face became green. He grabbed the girl's shoulder. "beautiful girl! why all of the sudden you look sick?" he asked,

Ranma growled and snapped his hands off her shoulder "Because you called me a goddess!" she growled.

"But you look like one-"

Ranma crossed her arms, "I would prefer you calling me as a god though" she said, smirking.

He blinked, "But why?"

"I AM A GUY!" she growled.

"A guy?" he asked, as he blinked again, "But you look like a girl... are mortals like that?" he added,

"Mortals?" Ranma frowned, "You sound like you're from outer space..."

"But I am not from earth..."

"So amuse me. Where you from?" Ranma frowned,

"Olympus"

"Olympus?"

"Yes. My name is Apollo and I am a god."

Ranma laughed really hard, "You should go and see a doctor."

"But I am really a god!"

Ranma smirked, "Prove to me then?"

Apollo sighed, he opened his palm and a book appeared. Ranma blinked. "Here is my story. Just read everything and you'll understand."

* * *

After a few minutes...

"So you're Apollo, the god of prophesy?"

Apollo nodded, "Not only that.. I am also the god of plague, light, healing, colonists, medicine, archery, poetry, dance, reason, intellectualism, Shamans and sun" he said, smiling.

Ranma knew that he was proud to be one; "Heh.. so why are you here?"

Apollo sighed, "Well my father.. Zeus... punished me and I have to stay on earth for 10 days."

"Why did he punished you?"

"because I played the feelings of other gods and goddess... and even joke that I will get my sister's virginity..." he looked down. "And now I have my powers but they will be limited... I can only use them for four-" he stopped and frowned, "Make that three.. I can use my powers only three times then..." he said, as he hit his head; he almost forgot that thing. "I should be careful next time..."

"So for 10 days.. you have to stay here?"

"And I need a companion...a lover perhaps?" he asked,

"you need a girlfriend?" Ranma clarified.

"Yes... if that's what you mortals call it.." he said, then clasped Ranma's hands. "Would you be my girl for 10 days?"

Ranma growled and controlled herself not to hit him. "Let's go.. because you need to know something." she said.

* * *

"Nihao! Welcome to Nekohanten" Shampoo greeted their customers as the door opened, but when she saw it was Ranma; she run towards her and hugged her tightly. "Aiyahh! Ranma Airen! Welcome! Welcome! you go here to have date with Shampoo, yes?" she asked,

Ranma pushed Shampoo away from her, "Ah... I came here to have some hot water" she said,

Shampoo let go of Ranma, "Okay wait a moment" she said, then she went to the kitchen.

"She's a beauty ne?" Ranma looked at Apollo.

Apollo shrugged, "Amazon princess are not my type" he said, directly as he took his seat.

"How did you-"

"here is hot water" Shampoo said, holding a kettle. "Oh hello there god apollo" she added, bowing at Apollo.

Ranma blinked, while she accepted the kettle. "So you know this god?" she asked, pointing at Apollo.

"Shampoo knows him because Apollo fell in love with a Nymph called Daphne who became a tree." she said, "It was in the amazon river they met, but Daphne didn't love him-"

Apollo growled, "Daphne loves me. It was Cupid's fault for shooting a hate arrow at her."

Ranma shook her head, "This is getting confusing... anyway... see for yourself... why I can't be your lover for 10 days." she said, then she poured the hot water on herself and she changed into a guy. "This is my true form. Like I said I am a guy" he said,

Apollo smirked, "It doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl"

Ranma gulped, "What do you mean?"

Shampoo sighed, "Apollo is a bisexual god"

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled, Apollo nodded and smiled. "B-But that is so wrong. Here on earth.. or us you call mortals... its bad to know that there is a god who likes guys and girls. If you want to stay here for 10 days... you should find a girlfriend and not a boyfriend" he said as he panicked. He was trying to explain to him. He was also trying to convince him that it was a wrong choice to choose him.

"Then... you tell me.. Ranma... who can be my lover for 10 days?" he asked,

Ranma blinked, "Did I ever tell you my name?"

Apollo shook his head, "she called you Ranma so your name is Ranma."

Ranma groaned, "Anyway.. how about.. Shampoo?"

"What?" Shampoo asked,

Ranma turned to her, "It's only for 10 days you know?"

Apollo sighed, "Like I said I don't like-"

"Shampoo is Ranma's fiancee! Why Ranma giving Shampoo as if Shampoo is a thing?" she asked, her aura becoming invisible.

* * *

After a few minutes...

Ranma and Apollo left the Nekohanten, while Ranma has a big bump on his head.

"That bonbori is totally expected..." Apollo said, looking at him. "That's why I hate Amazon princesses..."

"Shut up."

"But if I were her... I would get mad too... after all, she is your fiancee, how can you do that?" Apollo asked,

Ranma rolled his eyes, "It's only for 10 days right? Besides I thought she will be cooperative-" he gasped, "I knew it!" he grabbed Apollo's hands. "I know who will be very cooperative with this thing" he said,

A few more minutes...

Ranma and Apollo were looking at a frowning Ukyou.

"So let me get this straight.. Ranma-honey.. you want me to be his lover for 10 days?" she asked, looking at the supposed to be a 'god' friend of Ranma.

Ranma nodded, "Only for 10 days.. I need your cooperation... Shampoo didn't want to do it so-"

Ukyou blinked, "Shampoo?"

Apollo observed the girl in front of her, she wasn't bad. "Yes, his fiancee" he said, nodding; Ranma hit his head. "Why?" Apollo growled,

"and who am I? Your sister?" Ukyou asked, getting mad. "I am your fiancee too Ranchan." she said, "How can you just make us do this without considering our feelings!" she yelled, grabbing her big spatula.

"Let's get out of here!" Ranma yelled, grabbing Apollo.

* * *

Ranma gasped for air when they were a little too far from Ukyou's restaurant.

But Apollo was amused, looking at him. "Whoa... not bad... two fiancees?" Apollo smirked, "Now I can see how manly you are"

"Shut up." Ranma growled, "They were my fiancee because of my old stupid pop." he said, they resume walking.

"But seriously, they are your fiancees but you're offering them to me?" he asked, "Why is that?"

_Because I don't want to be your lover!_ He screamed on his head but he just growled, "It's only for 10 days! No big deal! They are my fiancees! They should help me!" he yelled, "Plus-" he stopped when they heard a weird laughed coming towards them. "Oh It's Kodachi!" he said, snapping his fingers.

"Something tells me that I don't want that woman" Apollo said, while shivering because of her weird laugh.

Ranma was about to reply, but closed his mouth. "Let's hide from her" he just said,

"Ranma darling! where are you? Ohohhohohohohoohohoho!" she appeared, on the road. "That is so strange... I knew I saw him here... Oh maybe I was hallucinating.. Oh Ranma Darling.. I just can't get you out of my mind!" she yelled, then she started jumping while black rose petals were left on the road.

"I don't like her" Apollo said, "She was like a hades on earth..."

"You said.. it..." Ranma said, as he nodded. Then he saw the sun setting down, "It's almost dark... Damn... I need to go home... maybe you can stay there for a few days... until we find your temporary girlfriend for 10 days."

* * *

"I see...so that's what happen..." Soun Tendou said, as he nodded.

All of them, minus Akane was inside the dining plus living room of the Tendous. Ranma explained to them that this guy who is the real god, Apollo came to earth because he was being punished and he needed a place to stay for 10 days... he was also looking for a mate for 10 days.

"Why do you need a mate?" Nabiki asked, observing him.

"Because I don't want to get bored." Apollo said, as he shrugged. "I just don't want to bother Ranma for 10 days that's all...since he didn't want himself to be my lover" he added, Soun choked on the water and he started coughing. Kasumi caressed her father's back, while Ranma glared at Apollo.

"Anyway I don't buy this thing.. being you a god and all... you have to give me a proof..." she said,

Before Ranma could stop him, Apollo used his magic to give Nabiki a thousand dollars. "I knew you like Money"

Nabiki was speechless, Soun, Kasumi and Genma's jaw dropped.

"and you used your magic again." Ranma said, frowning.

Apollo jaw dropped, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!"

"I was about to!" Ranma growled.

"Marry one of my daughters!" Soun yelled, as he pushed Kasumi and Nabiki towards him. Ranma was shocked.

"Unfortunately.. I am not into older woman..." Apollo said, "So even though they are very beautiful.. and I am flattered, but I don't like them..."

"you are far more _older_ than them" Ranma said, smirking while remembering the book.

"But I am _younger_ than them right now, in my mortal side." Apollo defended.

"Whatever..." Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"But you on the other hand..." Apollo said, looking at Ranma

"Don't start.. Apollo..." Ranma growled.

"You were the same age as me. Ranma... if you don't want to do the job, help me find a girl... that is at the same age as you and beautiful as you" he said, smirking.

"You know god? you're the only god that is giving me a headache" Ranma said, as he shook his head.

"I am after all, a god of plague too" Apollo smirked. "But I can heal your headache... if you will do the job."

* * *

"I am home."

Apollo turned at the voice, and his smirked faded. There at the door, stood a very beautiful girl who has the most beautiful blue hair he has ever saw in his immortal or mortal life. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she was wearing a blue and white clothes; though the clothes doesn't reveal any portion or size of her body, he knew that she was definitely a girl with a beautiful body.

"Ranma! Guess what?" she asked, moving towards Ranma. Then she sat down beside him. "We won the tournament!"

Ranma smiled, "So Fuurinkan Volleyball girls team is now a champion?" he asked, she nodded.

Apollo's body stirred in primal interest, he poked Ranma, "Who is she?"

Ranma looked at him, "Oh sorry.. Akane.. this is Apollo, the god" he said, smirking. "He'll stay here for a couple of days."

"Nice to meet you," Akane said, smiling at Apollo. "I think I'll change and then head straight to the Doujou, are you going to train Ranma?" she asked now looking at Ranma while she stood up.

"You know you're tired Akane, you should just sleep." Ranma said, his voice full of concern.

"But I am all hype out!" Akane giggled. "So I will train!" she added, and then she left the room.

"Beautiful..." Apollo whispered.

"What?" Ranma asked, looking at him.

"I want her to be my lover for 10 days..." Apollo said,

Everyone looked at Ranma, while Ranma continued to look at him.

**To be continued...  
**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	2. Day 2: Apollo and the Cupid's Arrow

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? please...?  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)**

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients.

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :) and since "Friendship Bracelet will be finish soon so I brought to you another Ranma and Akane fanfic"  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 2: Apollo and the Cupid's Arrow**

_"I want her to be my lover for 10 days..."_

Everyone looked at Ranma, while Ranma continued to look at Apollo.

Apollo poked him, "Earth to Ranma?"

Ranma stood up, as he came back to reality he burst out. "YOU CAN'T!" he yelled, shaking. "I.. I WON'T ALLOW YOU!" he added,

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

Nabiki smirked as she started to count the money Apollo gave her, "Akane is Ranma's fiancee" she said,

Apollo blinked, "Oh I see..." he said, looking down. Then he remembered Ukyou and Shampoo and After that he look directly at Nabiki, "But earlier... Ranma was offering his fiancees to me, so maybe he can-"

"NO WAY!" Ranma growled, as he heard him.

"But earlier-"

"That's different!" Ranma stomped his feet. "There's no way I am going to let you become her lover even for only ten days!" Everyone was looking at Ranma now, Ranma knew his face was as red as his shirt. _Crap. What have I done?_ He shook his head, "B-Besides, If you do not like Shampoo because of her Bonbori...Akane has a _mallet!_" he emphasized the word 'mallet'

"Mallet?" Apollo asked,

"Yes! and when she hits you it's really deadly!" Ranma nodded, "Considering that she has that brute strength of hers, that is why I call her Ugly and Unsexy because she-she-she totally can kill you with that thing!" He exclaimed,

"Ah... Ranma.." Apollo said, someone just appeared behind Ranma.

"Plus she ain't a good cook. She can kill you with her cooking as well. So why would you want to be beside a kawaiikune Irokegane girl anyway? This is for your safety-" he was silenced by Akane's mallet. "ugh..."

"Who's Kawaiikune?" Akane yelled, she was now wearing her Dojo Uniform.

Apollo looked at the mallet, "So that's the mallet..."

"Ranma no Baka!" she yelled once more and left them.

Apollo looked at the unconscious Ranma, and then he decided to follow Akane.

* * *

"Ranma no Baka!" Akane yelled, as she entered the Tendou Dojo. He just ruined her perfect day.

_"There's no perfect day..."_

Akane gasped and turned around. She saw Apollo looking at her, "What?" she asked,

Apollo on the other hand can't believe it why of all the people he met today, he could read Akane's mind. "You said that.. _right?_"

"Yeah...But not out loud..." Akane said, looking down.

"It's.. strange..." he said, approaching her.

"Why? You're a god right?" Akane said,

"But I have limited powers on earth, and you may not believe this but... Right now...I can only read your mind..." he said, as he stopped when he was a few meters away from her. "I must admit that I kind of like it...we're in tuned to each other and seem to 'get' one another. It feels nice"

"Oh... noo.." Akane said, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Don't flirt with me." Akane said directly, as she rolled her eyes. "I know all about you, Apollo... I read Greek mythology before"

Apollo laughed, and shook his head, "No.. I mean.. It's not like that... I mean..." he blushed, "What.. I am saying is... It's kinda feels nice... to know that I am not alone, you know...I mean here? um.." he scratched his head furiously. He just can't explain the feeling.

Akane observed the god who turned human for 10 days in front of her, despite of being a good looking mortal; His golden hair falling to his forehead and his gold eyes were gleaming. He looked like one of the models who you can see only in the television.

_"Akane?"_

They turned and looked at the sullen Ranma.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked,

Akane frowned, "Sure."

Apollo's gold eyes blinked as he watched Akane walked towards Ranma. He watched her as she frowned at Ranma and then rolled her brown beautiful eyes, while listening to what Ranma was telling her. He can't help but to wonder how a woman like her could make cute angry faces like that. _She's something else..._

"You just have to talk to me outside, Okay? Just hear me out!" Ranma growled,

"Hmph." Akane said, as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Akane!"

"I am not going to go outside with you. If you want to talk, then talk here." Akane glared angrily at him, "Besides, It's dark outside and I am deadly right? So here, you will know if I will attack you, and you can avoid it"

"AKANE CUT IT OUT!" Ranma looked at her, straightly in the eye. Then after a few seconds, he leaned towards her and whispered in her right ear. "There's a reason why I said that, and we can't talk here because Apollo is here"

Akane rolled her eyes, and whispered back, "Well why don't you just tell him-"

Apollo read Akane's mind again, "Then I should just go." he said,

They looked at him, Ranma blinked. "What?"

"Akane was about to tell you, that you have to tell me that I should go" he said,

Ranma blinked, "Wha-"

Akane sighed, "It's confusing.. Ranma.. but Apollo could read my thoughts..."

"just sometimes..." Apollo said, correcting her. Ranma glared at him, "and I don't know why, so don't glare at me like that Ranma."

When Apollo left them inside the Doujou, Ranma looked at Akane.

"What?" Akane growled,

Ranma crossed his arms, "What's that connection?" Ranma asked, sarcastically.

More anger rose inside her, "I don't know ok? I really don't know!"

"It looks like Apollo is ready to take you to heaven!" Ranma growled,

Her anger transformed to tears. Hot, long-overdue tears that started low in her throat, choking her voice. "You have no idea how painful it is for me to hear your words earlier in my supposed to be perfect day." she shook her head, "and now you're...saying this?"

Ranma groaned, "Listen to me, Akane." his voice dropped huskily as he moved a step closer. "I told him that because, I don't want him to be your lover for ten days."

She hesitated, searching his impassive face for something, but what? maybe a lovingly hint? Eyes that tells her, 'I am jealous and I won't let you go.' But typical Ranma, she saw nothing and her heart tore. It was ridiculous to have even looked. "I know why you don't want him to be with me." Akane said, looking at him. "You are just protecting him, because I am deadly girl right?"

"Akane-"

"Loud and Clear Ranma. Do not worry, this deadly woman won't even come near your godly friend." she said,

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled, He watched her as she turned and walk away from the Doujou, leaving him as he shook his head. Again another misunderstanding between the two of them. "She's so uncute..." he murmured.

* * *

Early morning...

Apollo watched with amusement as Akane entered the gates of the house and started her morning exercise. He watched her denim-clad legs swinging as she was practicing her martial arts kick. He watched her tentatively as she performs her katas. But mostly he got to watch her great body sweating and he suddenly felt hot. He continued to lean against the wall and watched with a small smile as he saw her wiped her forehead with a towel.

"Did you sleep well god apollo?" a female voice came behind him, and when he turned he saw Ranma in her girl form wearing only a shorts and the t-shirt with 'Ranma' name printed. Apollo nodded, "What the heck are you doing here standing?" she asked,

"Um.. I'm ah... enjoying the view of the house"

"For me, Koi pond has the best view here, So...What view are you looking?" Ranma smirked and looked at where Apollo was looking before and frowned, "Oh you peeping tom... YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!" she growled.

She heard voices, so she looked and saw Ranma pinning Apollo down and choking him. It was so obvious that Ranma was pissed off. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, then her eyes widen seeing Apollo turning gray. "Ranma! Apollo can't breathe!"

"Oh g-goo-ood morn-ning Aka-Aka-ne-ne!" Apollo said, as he tried to talk.

Ranma growled, "If I am going to kill you right here, you'll be back to Olympus right?" she growled.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, she punched Ranma towards the sky and grabbed Apollo's arm, "Are you ok?"

Apollo looked up at where Ranma disappeared, "Y-Yes.. thanks for saving me..." Apollo said, then he looked at her and smiled. "Ranma-"

"Don't worry... he'll be alright..." Akane said,

Apollo nodded, then after a few seconds, he absently touched Akane's hair. "You do realize that you have a gorgeous hair... the color of your hair reminds me of the river I love in Olympus..." he said,

Akane took two steps backward from him, "um.. thanks..." she said, for a second she was mesmerized by his face. Maybe because of his unusual golden eyes. As she let her eyes rove over him, from the top of his head and down on his face._ He's kinda cute..._

Apollo blushed as he read something inside Akane's mind. "A-Akane?"

_"He's pretty cute ne?"_

Akane and Apollo jumped at Ranma's sarcastic voice. She stepped between Apollo and Akane. "I hate to butt in your dreamy atmosphere, but I am back now and stop admiring each other!" she yelled, looking at Akane then at Apollo.

"Who said that I am admiring him?" Akane asked,

"It was written all over your face" Ranma growled,

"I read your mind" Apollo added,

Ranma hit Apollo's head, "Thanks a lot!"

"What the hell are you doing this for?" Apollo screamed, "I am a god! Remember that. You shouldn't hit your god."

"ooh its privilege then!" Ranma smirked,

Before Apollo could retort, their fighting was stopped by Kasumi announcing that breakfast is ready.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking on their way to school. Ranma as usual was walking at the fence, while Akane was walking on the road. Ranma kept looking at the back of Akane, while he was frowning (more like furious). "I can't believe that I have to see that" he murmured.

"Ranma?" Akane stopped, and looked at him. Ranma looked away, "I'm sorry..." she said, Ranma turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for...admiring him even just a little bit..." she said, then she looked down.

Ranma took a long deep breaths to calm his temper, "Why say sorry? You have all the right to admire another man right?" he said, looking away again.

Her throat threatened to close as he asked that question. "I feel guilty... you're my fiance and all.. I shouldn't do that.."

Ranma jumped and landed beside her. His eyes searched her face for long moments. "Shouldn't do that?" he asked, making a wry smile. He took a step towards her, reaching out a large hand in her direction. "guilty?"

She stared at his face, "Yeah... I am only a woman for one man...only.." she said, as she shook her head. _What am I saying?_ she asked herself and backed away from him.

"So... are you saying that... you are accepting me?" Ranma asked, moving towards her.

"Well I did not call off the engagement even though you have hurt me several times right?" Akane asked, while stepping backward until her back hit the wall.

"Fine..." Ranma said, he was about to back out when his heart beat increased as he felt something hit him. Then, he leaned towards Akane. "I forgive you... on one condition..." he said, huskily as he leaned towards her.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

Ranma felt that it was the most natural thing to do, he leaned more and kissed her. Akane at first was shocked but time rolled away and she was lost as Ranma's warm mouth settled on Akane's. Her hand reached up to curve around his chin, while his hand stroking her hair. This was what her heart wants, the jolt to her toes of pure sensation as his mouth moved with hers...'Reality. Come back to Reality.' her brain started to function. _What am I doing?_ Akane asked herself. She slightly pushed Ranma away from her. "Ranma?"

He looked back at her, his eyes dark as his mind worked. Then, with applause and whistles in the background as some of the students from fuurinkan high just witness the scene. "What.. did we do?" he asked her in a low voice meant only for her ears.

A lump formed in her throat at the question, "You kissed me..."

They stared at each other and slowly turned around to look at the students. At the side, were Kodachi, Tatewaki, Ukyou and Shampoo standing while their eyes were blazing with the same aura covering their body. The Aura coming out of their body were deadly.

"Oh god... help..." Ranma murmured.

"Ranma... what you doing?" Shampoo asked,

Ukyou grabbed her big spatula, "Ranchan.. I can't believe you kissed Akane..."

"You... MONSTER... DEFILING AKANE'S LIPS... YOU SHOULD DIE!" Tatewaki screamed,

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon. "Ohohohoho! I am going to kill you Akane!"

Ranma scooped Akane on his arms, "Hold on tight Akane! We have to RUN!" he yelled, and then he jumped towards the roof, carrying her. While Kodachi, Tatewaki, Ukyou and Shampoo chased the two of them.

A winged boy frowned and looked at his arrow, "I think... I used the wrong one..."

* * *

_"She's a great girl..."_

Apollo blinked and gasped, "Eros! What are you doing here?" he looked at the winged boy.

"I am going to mess up with you" Eros smirked,

"Don't you dare!" Apollo growled, "I am already miserable can't you see?"

"Yeah I do, especially when you hear the news that Ranma just kissed Akane" he smiled,

"What?" he asked, as he stared at him.

"Ranma just kissed Akane." he repeated.

Apollo's eyes narrowed slightly, "and it was all your fault right?"

"Uh-huh"

Apollo grabbed Eros' wings. "Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I am still mad at you for making fun of my archery skills!" Eros growled, while struggling for him to be free. "and you even insulted me... saying that I am just playing with my arrows..." he added,

"Fine! I am sorry Alright?" Apollo growled and let go of Eros.

Eros blinked, "Apollo.. Apologizing?" he asked, Apollo growled. "Whoa it has only been two days here on earth and you're changing!" he did the cartwheels while flying. "She's a great girl then..."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Apollo... they don't call me Cupid for nothing... I know you have feelings for this mortal named Akane Tendou..." he said, looking at him. "But... it's obvious that she is not for you." he added,

"It's just my mortal side who is attracted to her okay? not my god's side." he sighed and threw his arms in the air. Then he stood up and walked towards the Koi pond. "Besides... I know... that she'll end up with Ranma..." he spun around and looked at Eros, "You know sometimes... it's not good to know what's next... because there are times, you don't even want to know the future"

"But you know..." Eros flew towards him, "The advantage of knowing what's next... you can change the output.."

"You can't change it, There's a law."

"Yes you can" he asked, "People change their lives to be with other people all the time..." he added,

* * *

Ranma landed on the fuurinkan school rooftop, while carrying Akane. After a few hours of running and being chased; He finally lost them, or they had lost them. Either way, they are safe now. "I think I can let you go now.." he said, as he let Akane stand by herself. "I am sorry that we didn't had the chance to go to school and skipped until fourth period" he added,

Folding her arms across her breasts, she titled her head to one side, "What was that all about?"

His aqua eyes blinked at her for a few moments, then the spark returned and smiled, "Oh the Kiss this morning?" he suddenly looked seductively.

Akane stared up at him, breathing suddenly labored. "Yes...why did you kiss me?" she asked,

"Because I want too?" _What the hell am I talking?_ "Do I need a reason or an explanation why I kissed you?"

The air seemed to crackle between them as his soft words sank slowly into her brain. "Where did you hide Ranma?" her chest continued to rise and fall as her heart beat an erratic rhythm. "You're not Ranma.."

_You're right Akane.. help me..._ He reached out a hand and brushed his fingers through her face, "I am here Akane..." he cupped her face with his hands. He looked into her startled eyes. _Oh no.. its... going to happen again..._ and then he lowered his mouth to hers..._ though it feels nice..._

As Akane gasped, he stole the sound from her mouth. _This can't be happening again!_ She moaned, almost in torment, as he moved his warm mouth over hers, and shifted his body closer. _This wasn't supposed to be happening. _

His hands moved along the sides of her face, across her smooth skin, into her hair as he turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

She was sinking again. How could he make her feel as if the world has just titled beneath her feet? How could he make her head revolve that way? _It wasn't fair! _She resisted back from his hold, dragged her lips from his and moved her hands up to jerk his from her face. "Stop this Ranma!"

He stared down at her, "What?"

Akane pushed herself away from him. She brought her hands to her warm cheeks, "W-We can't keep doing this.. unless you're in your right mind.."

_But it felt good..._ He shook his head, there was a pain in his heart, he couldn't stop saying the words, "You don't feel anything when you kiss me?" Akane's jaw dropped. "Because if you can tell me that you don't feel anything about this... then let's call of our engagement." he said, he can't stop himself from telling that.

Breathing was rapidly becoming a very difficult function as she continued to gape at him. "T-This is what I am trying to point out...You're not in your usual self.. Ranma.."

It felt as if someone was filling his head with heat that he couldn't stop, _Someone was trying to control me! _He screamed on the inside as he studied her face for a long moment and stated what was immediately obvious to him, "You're just scared..."

_Damn right... I am... _Akane nodded.

"I can understand that..."

"No you don't!" Akane yelled,

"YES I DO!" Ranma growled,

They stood a few feet from each other and glared, anger surrounding them. "Just forget this." Akane said, and run towards the door, entering the school.

Ranma slumped on the floor. For the first time in his life, he has blurted out that he was scared. But he is totally scared.. scared of moving forward, scared of changes... scared of these new feelings he was feeling...and scared of hurting Akane...

"What is the matter with me?" he whispered.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"

Eros nodded, "I...accidentally hit Ranma... with my passion-obsession... lead..."

"and what was the effect?"

Eros smiled nervously, "Well.. if Ranma has feelings for Akane... it will burst out.. and he will force Akane to accept his love and um.. his passion... but If Ranma does not have feelings for her, it will just work as an infatuation potion..." he shrugged, "Oh well look at the bright side! If they do get confused, and they break up.. you will have a chance with Akane even for 9 days only" he said, as he stuck out his tongue and disappeared.

**To be continued...  
**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	3. Day 3: Apollo and the Passion lead

You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by DKSTUDIOS05**  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)**

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients.

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 3: Apollo and the Passion lead**

He was about to take a bath but he stop by at his hallway admiring the beautiful thing floating in the sky. Because of that thing, the color of its surrounding glistened as golden as it is. The sun is definitely beautiful especially when its about to go down. _What a beautiful sunset_, Soun whispered. He breathed the cool breeze of the afternoon and remembered what his wife used to say whenever they admire the sun. "What a beautiful sunset... then she will cry and hug me and tell me that the world is so mysterious... but she was glad that she's a human..." He sighed and shook his head.

Now that she is gone, he must be strong. He didn't tell anyone, but even his household was a bit chaotic, he was far more proud of himself raising such three fine beautiful daughters. He was proud to have each one of them. Kasumi having the ability to do household chores, Nabiki taking care of the finances and his daughter Akane, securing the legacy of the Anything goes Martial arts... _his treasure._ And now... he has Genma, his best friend and his son, Ranma on whom he can count on if there's any problem.

"Ahh life is so beautiful..." he whispered, as he resumed walking.

_"Akane! Wait a minute! I will try to explain!"_ he heard a girly voice from his soon to be son-in-law. He knew that he was in his cursed form now while entering the house.

_"Leave me Alone!"_ he heard his daughter retorted.

"They're practically married..." Soun whispered, he planned to surprise them with a greeting. Usually it was Kasumi who greets everyone entering the house but since he didn't see Kasumi welcoming them, he might as well do it. So he stop at the entrance with a smile, "Welcome back Ranma and Akan-" he stop, his jaw drop at the scene.

Ranma and Akane were kissing.

What a wonderful day indeed-

W-Wait..

Girl Ranma and Akane were Kissing!

"Ahh...Ahh..." he felt his brain grind to a halt as he saw his daughter kissing a girl. His gaze blackened and fainted.

_"DAD!"_

It was the last word he heard before he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Akane slammed her bedroom door and sat on her bed. She covered her hot face with her hands, She's been kissed twice this day. One from Boy Ranma and the other one from Girl Ranma. She growled and started chanting. "It was not a real kiss... It was not a real kiss..." she kept telling herself. But she couldn't convince herself because her lips were tingling, and there was somewhat a fluttery excitement in her throat.

Damn. But she just kissed another girl!  
But it's Ranma too...

Akane stood up, and shake her body. She tried to jump to relieve the excitement, tension or anything that she's feeling. Realizing its not working out, she stop jumping and sat back on her bed. Stop it! Akane screamed at herself, the whole two incidents had turned her into such a mess inside that she thought she could control. If he'd actually continued to persuade her until in her bedroom, she had a feeling that she would give in. Her throat felt ravaged. "Stop shaking Akane." she reminded herself, but her hands were still trembling, her legs, her arms and even her chest.

Usually she can handle him. Just close her fist and bash him into the orbit. But today, she couldn't. Especially the way he looked at her and how he kissed her. Like something just snap on him and couldn't control himself anymore. It has been three? four? years that she's been with him but his reaction earlier was totally strange and it did scared the hell out of her.

_"Because if you can tell me that you don't feel anything about this... then let's call of our engagement."_

The Ranma she knew will never say those words. They've been together in good and in bad times and Ranma did not let go of his position as her fiance. True, that he sometimes say that it's over but he never meant any of those words. Though the way he looked at her earlier while saying that-was again.. different from the times he had said that before.

Her door opened and Nabibi peeked in, "Akane, bath is ready for you."

Akane sighed, "Thanks Oneechan."

She opened her closet, grabbed a pair of home clothes and her towel and then went to the bathroom. Good thing she didn't see Ranma on the hallway or else.. "Or else what?" she asked herself as she stripped off her uniform. She turned on the shower, of course she wasn't dirty, but her skin felt hot and clammy, and the cold water was comforting.

* * *

"Apollo! Where the heck are you!" Ranma growled, she stopped when she saw him standing in front of the pond. She knew exactly it was him because of his golden hair. "What's with the change of clothes?" she asked, when he first appeared he was wearing nothing but a gray cloth wrapping around his waist down and a green shawl while wearing nothing and showing his bare chest.

"Ms. Nabiki gave these clothes to me," he said, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He didn't bother looking at Ranma. "Pants are too tight and so is the shirt but it's okay I think," he added. "As long as I can breathe" he murmured.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you." Ranma growled, now standing beside him. "What the heck did you do to me?" she asked, bluntly.

He turned, surprised. "Me?"

"Why can't I control my emotions whenever Akane is around? you must have done something to me... yo-you.. wicked god!" she yelled, "and even my girl-side is reacting to her! So come on and spill it out! How to cure this damn thing you've done to me!"

"First of all, don't call me a wicked god." Apollo said, warning her while sounding fully authoritative, "I am in a light side, not in the dark side."

"You were a wicked God because you did this to me!"

"Second," Apollo grit his teeth, ignoring her reply. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Then make me laugh! Who did it?" she asked, "Obviously you were the only magical character who happens to be in our lives today."

"Magical?" Apollo grinned, "You call me magical?"

"Don't change the subject darn it! Tell me about this thing" she run her fingers through her hair, silently cursing. "and tell me the cure!"

For a moment, Apollo considered to tell the truth to Ranma. Ranma has been a good friend and a host ever since he came to earth, but he remembered what Eros told him before.

_"Oh well look at the bright side! If they do get confused, and they break up.. you will have a chance with Akane even for 9 days only"_

"So?" Ranma asked, impatiently.

"Frankly speaking... I maybe know what happen to you-if I had my full powers." he said, lying. "But I guess this thing? you have to figure it out on your own."

Ranma's shoulders sagged, "Damn... if this keeps going... I could lose her..." she whispered.

But Apollo heard her, he narrowed his eyes and looked at her retrieving figure. "That's what I've been waiting to happen..." he murmured.

* * *

Dinner time...

Ranma and Akane were a lot closer than before because Akane had to move closer to give Apollo a space at the dinner table. So Akane was seating between a silent Ranma and a blushing Apollo.

"Here you go Akane," Kasumi said, smiling at her.

Akane smiled and nodded, "Thank you Oneechan."

They ate in silence. Ranma didn't know he's itching to touch Akane's hand but he tried his very very best to control himself._ Damnit why does she looks hotter tonight? She's just wearing her usual yellow sunday dress with daises all around, daises such a wonderful flowers,_ he shook his head and start putting a lot of rice inside his mouth. Maybe with this he may stop thinking about her and how her scent affecting him in a strange way. Though he wish he could eat her up instead-_ WHOA! Where the heck did that thought came from!_ He clenched his fist.

"Are you okay Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked,

Ranma just nodded and continued to eat.

Soun looked at Genma who nodded. "Ranma." he said, in a deep voice. Ranma looked at him. "Akane." he said, Akane looked at him. "I just want you to know that I am not against of you two kissing-"

"Dad!" Akane yelled,

"Cool!" Ranma burst out.

Everyone looked at Ranma. He gulped.

Soun coughed, making them look at him again. "But Akane, even though he is Ranma when he is a girl.. you weren't raised to become a lesbian. So please I beg you not to kiss her in her girl form-"

Akane sighed, "Dad you're wrong-"

Soun opened his palm, "Let me finish first Akane." he said, "I am just afraid that you'll enjoy kissing Ranma as a girl... and my precious daughter will become a lesbian" he said, sighing. "Your mother will be very sad-"

Akane growled and tapped the table angrily. "Dad! You LISTEN TO ME! I did not Kiss Ranma! It was Ranma who kissed me!" she yelled,

Ranma growled, he tried to ignore her but he just couldn't. It pained him hearing those words. "You kissed me too! You kissed me back! I felt your tongue-"

"ENOUGH RANMA!" Akane stood up.

Ranma stood up too, "Why are you being mean!" he screamed. "So I kiss you! Wow! Big deal!" he added.

_Could it be that Ranma is back from his usual self?_ _I must know._ She crossed her arms, "Of course it's a big deal to me. A big ugly disgusting deal. I just got kissed by a Stupid, hentai, casanova guy!" she retort back.

Ranma clenched his fist, the family sighed. They knew what will happen next, they resume to eat while Apollo looked at them. "Y-You're sooo..."

Akane stepped forward, "I am sooo what?" _here he goes..._

"YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!" Ranma yelled, his eyes were closed.

The family gaped at Ranma.

Akane blinked,

"You're sooo cute! sooo Sexy and you're soo fragile! That is why I always want to protect you!" he gasped and cover his mouth, _Why am I saying the opposite thing? Damn it! _ He gulped. _Let's try again. _He took a deep breath and opened his mouth and yelled, "I was soo lucky to have a fiance like you! I really really LIKE YOU!" he covered his mouth again, "DAMN!" he yelled and left the room.

Akane felt her knees weaken and fell to the floor.

"Oh my.. Ranma didn't finish his dinner..." Kasumi said, blinking.

Apollo narrowed his eyes, _That Passion lead is totally strong..._

* * *

_"You're sooo cute! sooo Sexy and you're soo fragile! That is why I always want to protect you! I was soo lucky to have a fiance like you! I really really LIKE YOU!"_

Those words... though he was acting strange, she felt honesty when she heard them from him._ Just like when he's saying 'Akane is mine' when he knows that he could lose me..._ Akane told herself, as she ascended the stairs. She took a deep breath when she stopped in front of his room, reluctantly knocked and then opened his door.

Ranma was standing at the window, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pair of dark Chinese pants while he stared outside. He turned when she came in, as if he hadn't heard her knock, and watched her entered the room. After he run away when he said those words he went to his room to think. Apollo told him that he must figure this on his own, now he is desperate for a cure.

"Ranma?" she took a step forward.

Ranma sighed, "Hmm?"

"I.." she gulped, "I.. owe you an apology.." her voice was low, and she looked down. "I didn't mean it when I said that its a big ugly disgusting deal to me..." she said,

"..Me too."

Akane took a swift of little breath and raised her eyes, "You?"

"I owe you an apology as well..." his voice was gravelly. "and if I hurt you in any way... I am sorry for that as well..."

"I.. accept your apology." she tried not to sigh.

"Thanks..." Ranma shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with me.." he said, truthfully.

Akane frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that... I can't control myself anymore when it comes to you. This feeling.. it just comes out-" he scratched his head hard.

"I am not going anywhere, Ranma." Akane said,

Ranma blinked, "What do you mean?"

Akane shrugged, "I just realized that you were acting as if you're going to lose me. You were always showing your emotions whenever something is wrong."

He hissed, "Nothing is wrong. It's just me." he said, then he warned her "And... for your safety leave me alone"

Akane shook her head, "I won't leave you right now, especially seeing you like this. I'll help you to calm down." Akane reassured him.

"Oh you want me to calm down?" Ranma asked, he cursed and looked away.

Akane didn't know but she felt sad, so she stepped in front of him and brought her hands up to Ranma's face, "Look at me Ranma. If I am correct, you just have to let go and just go on with the flow."

Ranma gripped her wrists as if to pull them away from his face, "Calm down and go with the flow..." his eyes narrowed as his eyes met hers. What happen for the next few seconds were too fast to imagine for both of them, Ranma couldn't stop himself. He pushed her forward, backing Akane into his door. His hands found their way to her chest. Akane was about to screamed when Ranma cover her mouth, "You told me to go on with the flow, and I told you to stay away and leave me alone but you didn't." he said huskily, Akane trembled, "So just trust me, help me to calm.. I won't do anything to you that we will regret in the future... I promise." he whispered, "Just let me scratch this _little_ _itch_ I have for you right now." he added, gritting his teeth.

"Wan-maumph (Ranma?)" Akane said, while her mouth was covered by his big hand.

"Just enjoy for awhile... bear with me." he said, Then as he took off his hand on her mouth, he replaced it with his lips.

Akane's eyes widen as he kissed her with fierce abandon. After a few seconds she felt so vulnerable and weak and drawn to his passion. Her hands automatically went up and clung to his nape, smoothing, stroking his pigtailed hair. She luxuriated in the sensation of his hands moving over her, through clothing. She let her lips part, silently inviting him to deepen their kiss. They touched tongues.

He let out a low moan at the parting of their lips, "Akane please don't encourage me-" Interrupting him by pressing her mouth over his, He gasped. "J-Just let me calm down..."

"You said to enjoy it and trust you right?" Akane swayed her body on him.

"Oh god.. Akane.."

Then as if something mechanical inside of him suddenly shut down, he felt nothing where all the warmth had been. Then the nothing turned cold and anger started to built up. He saw images of Akane hugging Pchan, Kunou hugging Akane, the guys wanting Akane, then he saw images of Shinnosuke, Toma, Kirin, Hiroshi, Daisuke, his shadow form, Saffron. Then... Doctor Tofu, whom Akane had a crush on. He stiffened.

Akane stop kissing him when she noticed it, "What's wrong?"

His eyes begun to get red. "Akane... from this day forth... do not talk to any guys you've got that?"

"Wha-"

"If I see you with a guy... I am going to kill him."

"What are you saying?" Akane asked, starting to feel scared.

Reluctantly, he opened his arms and stepped away from her. The disappointment in his handsome face broke her heart while she slumped against the door, feeling confused; He narrowed his eyes. "Leave for now..." he said, as he turned his back on her.

Akane confused but she slowly left the room.

* * *

The Next day..

Apollo greeted Kasumi with a smile, and ask where Akane is but was stunned when Kasumi said that Akane went out jogging with Ranma. She even smiled and said that those two were okay now and the family is happy too. Apollo sighed, this is not what he expected. Though he did... but he didn't want this. With a cue, he saw Akane and Ranma entering the gate and arguing. He was about to go there when Eros appeared behind him.

"oooh I think its working." he said,

Apollo growled, "You said that I could change the output. When Ranma ask me to help him, I lied to him so that I could get Akane." Apollo shook his head, "But it turns out that it didn't work."

Eros shook his head, "You forgot the five stages of romance, dear god." he swayed his hand in front of him.

"Five stages of Romance?" Apollo asked,

"The first stage is the attraction." he said, "it is the positive response to a person beyond friendship. This can further be broken down in two areas, first is the physical attraction when your body reacts to another person your heart rate increase, stomach flutters, palms get sweaty, throat tightens... then the next is the emotional attraction like if one person has common hobby, ideologies, or other common ground. The Stage two is the Romance where two people are trying to influence or gain the favor of another. The third stage is passion... the desire for another person which will of course grow into intimacy and finally commitment"

"What are you blabbering about? And did I ask you to explain it briefly?" Apollo stared coldly at him.

"What I am trying to explain here is that... Ranma is already at the stage of 'Passion' or maybe 'Intimacy.' that will lead to commitment" he said, nodding.

"Commitment-"

"Marriage."

For a long moment, Apollo just stared at him. Then his lips barely moved, "good for them..."

Eros was stunned. Is this really the god he knew? "Hey... the Apollo I knew would say, 'Its no problem. It's a challenge for me then.' you're acting really weird." he said, he just stop and observe him when he didn't say anything, "Oh boy.. fine... I'm sorry for being rude.." he said, rolling his eyes. "But come on Apollo! Where's the god spirited of yours! if you want the girl, go get her!"

"She won't be happy with me..." Apollo said sighing.

Eros peeked at Ranma growling at Akane for saying something, and then looked back at Apollo. "Did you guys switched places or something?"

"Not funny Eros.." Apollo said, sighing.

"Anyway... I don't know if you're going to like this news but there is a bad effect of that passion lead. If its encouraged, it will become an obsession and Ranma would definitely force himself on Akane, like owning her, get jealous of her every move and it will lead to break up if they wouldn't figure out how to control their emotions." he sighed, "So... you still have a chance to be with her for 8 days." he said,

"Tell me Eros.. what should I do?" he asked,

"Remember the five stages?" he asked, smiling. "You're in Stage one... and Ranma is in Stage three.. figure that out." he said, then he disappeared.

* * *

"HIYAAAHH!" Akane punched the last brick and wiped her sweat. It was indeed a glorious Saturday, strange but different. She enjoyed Ranma jogging with her and most especially liked the idea how Ranma glared those guys who looked at her. She's been dealing those perverts ever since she was a kid, but now Ranma finally stop them. Though when they entered the gate, Ranma kept yelling to change her clothes and blamed her that guys look at her because of her jogging suit.

_"You gotta wear jogging pants instead of shorts!"_

Akane straightened her belt and then she heard a sweet voice singing a song...

_There I was... a lonely god in a shell_  
_Just minding my world,_  
_Without even knowin.._  
_What true love is all about_  
_Then you came.._  
_and took me out off the shell_  
_You showed the world to me_  
_and before I knew, there I was so in love with.._  
_You gave me a reason liking this place_  
_and I love what I'm feelin..._  
_You gave me a meaning to this human life_  
_Yes, I've gone beyond existing.._  
_and it all began... when I met you.._

Akane tiptoed carefully trying not disturb the one who's singing. She stopped and saw Apollo standing beside their tree and feeding some birds surrounding him. She continued observing him as he continued to sing. His back on hers.

_I love the touch of your hair  
And when I look in your eyes  
I just know, I know I'm on to something good  
And I'm sure, my love for you will endure  
Your love will light up my world;  
And take all my cares  
away...With aching part of me_

The birds flew away from him, Akane blinked.

_"You like the song?" _

Akane gasped and blushed, "H-How did you know I was here?" she asked,

Apollo turned to look at her, "I just know.."

Akane smiled, "It's a beautiful song.."

"Made it for you." Apollo said, his eyes were twinkling.

Akane cough, "Well they didn't call you god of music for nothing" she said, ignoring what she just heard from him.

"The first time we met..." Apollo closed his hands and felt his hands sweaty.

_"The first stage is the attraction. it is the positive response to a person beyond friendship. This can further be broken down in two areas, first is the physical attraction when your body reacts to another person your heart rate increase, stomach flutters, palms get sweaty, throat tightens..."_

"Yes?"

Apollo looked down, can he do this? can he change the outcome?

_"The advantage of knowing what's next... you can change the output.."_  
_"You're in Stage one... and Ranma is in Stage three.. figure that out."_

"Apollo?" Akane asked, observing him.

"Um.. when I first met you.. I.. want you to be-"

"Akane!"

Akane and Apollo looked at Ranma who was looking around.

"Over here Ranma" Akane said, smiling.

Ranma smiled, but his smile faded when he saw Apollo, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, then he looked at Akane. "I told you specifically not to talk to any guys" he frowned.

"Ranma.. It's Apollo, our guest remember him?" Akane asked,

"He is a guy."

Akane growled, "he is a god." she sighed, "Besides Ranma we were just talking" she said, looking at Apollo, "Right Apollo?"

"Right." Apollo grimaced.

His blue eyes flicked a look at the god standing. Akane shook her head and left the two of them. He turned back to look at him, "I don't believe you."

"Snap out of it, Ranma.. you're obsessed." Apollo snapped,

Ranma chuckled, "How can I trust someone who said in his first day on earth, saying he wants Akane to be his lover for ten days?" he asked, smirking.

"Don't push me Ranma..." Apollo declared smoothly. "Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I will mean what I said on my first day here on this earth, and Ranma I am warning you... I am different than all the rivalries you have." He smirked, "I won't give up if you push me." he said, darkly.

**To be continued...  
**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	4. Day 4: Apollo and Orpheus Part 1

You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by DKSTUDIOS05**  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)  
We are having "Contests" there so be sure to join whenever you're not busy :) **

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 4: Apollo and Orpheus (Part 1)**

The two men, (or rather Ranma and Apollo) stared at each for a long time. Neither of them blink, nor look away. Ranma wanted to show him that he wasn't afraid while Apollo is telling him in the eyes that he won't back out if ever Ranma challenged him. Akane frowned and stood between them, "I told you two, to cut it out!" she hit the both of them on their heads.

"Ite!" Apollo yelped,

"Kawaii!" Ranma growled, then he realized something was off, "um.. ku-kune?" he added, while scratching his head.

"Honestly. No one owns me. No one!" Akane yelled and walked away from the both of them.

After Ranma gave Apollo one last glare, he followed Akane. "Akane wait up!"

Apollo sighed and looked up into the sky. He remembered what Eros said before.

_"You're in Stage one... and Ranma is in Stage three.. figure that out."_

Apollo scratched his head, How can he compete with true love? He already knows the outcome. He knew that its going to be Ranma and Akane in the end.

_"The advantage of knowing what's next... you can change the output.."_

He was about to sigh when he saw a woman approaching him, she was wearing a yukata and holding something big on her hand. He wanted to use his power to know who the woman is, but he remembered his limit. He just looked down and started to walk away, his plan was to ignore whoever she is... but that changed when he heard her voice.

_"Apollo the god?"_

Apollo slowly turned to the beautiful woman, "You know me?" he asked, he smiled what he hoped a charming smile.

"Yes. You are the guest of the Tendos.. Apollo the god? Kasumi-chan told me." she said,

"So you're a part of the Tendos-"

"Actually I am a part of the Saotomes." she said, not taking off her eyes on him, Apollo blinked, "I won't make you guess because I know you have a limited power today." she extended her hand which Apollo just looked, "Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's Mother." she smiled,

Apollo nodded and took her hand, "Nice to meet you-"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." she said, shifting her katana to the other side. "Or let me change that.. I came to talk to you."

"Okay.."

"I want you to leave Akane alone." her stare became prickly that it became a glare. "There is no way on earth I will let someone take Akane away from my son. It has been years of putting them together and I don't give a damn if you are a god." She raised her chin an inch as she glare at him.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Like mother, Like son."

"I am a martial artist wife as well."

"It must have been hard."

She seemed to soften slightly at his words, her eyes studying his face intently. "Yes.. Ranma and I... had a rough past."

Apollo smiled, and whispered. "at least you're alive.."

"Your mother, is she-?" she asked, Apollo just nodded. Nodoka frowned, "But there is no death in god's life"

Apollo frowned, "You have no idea Ma'am... we maybe gods but there are supreme gods of eternity... so there is a death as well.. if its a destiny for a god to die... he'll die." he said,

"and how did she die? your mother"

"...was killed, by my stepmother.. but it was destined.." he said, looking down. "And I can't stop it."

"But she-"

_"Aunt Nodoka! You're finally here!"_

Nodoka smiled at Kasumi walking towards them, "Yes. When I call last night... I was worried about what was happening to the Tendos.. but seeing him.." she turned at Apollo, "I don't think I have to be scared." she smiled at him. Apollo blinked, "It will be best to come inside and have some tea.. would you like to join me god Apollo?" she asked,

"Oh please do join us, Apollo-san" Kasumi said, smiling.

Apollo nodded and gave the two ladies a smile.

* * *

"Just great." Ranma groaned, holding his nose. Akane just slammed her door at him. "She's sooo cute!" he growled, then he realized what he said. He blushed deeper and sweated some. Then he shook his head and started to pull his hair, "That's not what I meant! That- That- That AKANE! SHE IS SOOO SEXY, SHE HAS PRICELESS LEGS THAT COULD MAKE ME TWITCH IN DESIRE! THOSE BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES THAT I COULD DROWN IN AND FORGET EVERYTHING WHEN SHE STARES AT ME AND THAT-THAT BODY I JUST WANNA-" Ranma stop, and then covered his mouth with his hands. He was supposed to yell bad words but he could only say the opposite of what he wants to say. His face feels so hot, and he was more red than his red chinese suit. "DAMN IT! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong in being honest, Ranma dear" Nabiki appeared and leaned on her door while smirking at him.

"Honest?"

"Yes." Nabiki rolled her eyes, "What's wrong in saying those words?"

Ranma growled, "Honestly? you know that this is not me-"

"But your heart speaks louder right now, Ranma." Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

Ranma blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something?" he asked,

Nabiki open her hand, "I'll help you if you pay me, 10,000 yen." she said,

Ranma laughed, "As if I will pay you..." he said, but he realized that his hand was already giving her money. "What the-"

"I just love your honest side Ranma" Nabiki smirked, "Thank you." she giggled, Ranma murmured how evil Nabiki is, and the money was his allowance for two months and now he is broke. But then all his worries faded when he heard her speak, "The doctor is in, this is a big money so I will help you big time" she smiled.

"Really?" Ranma said, his eyes begun to twinkle.

"Yes. Now Ranma... before I will tell you what I know.. I want to know... what changes did you notice for the past few days about yourself?"

Ranma sighed, "Well.. since that... that day.. at the street... after the kiss.. or was it before the kiss?" he asked, trying to remember. He shook his head, "A-Anyway.. Everything else became so weird.. and with her.. every time.. I see her... she gets.. c-cuter.. and _it's getting on my nerves._" he finished while gritting his teeth.

"Getting on your nerves?"

Ranma sighed, "There's so much in my head when I SEE HER! and I am scared of making her scared of me!" he frowned, "B-But I just can't help it! I... keep.. thinking about her and impulsively do things to force her and I-"

"For example?"

Ranma blushed deeper then He blushed more, "The hell Nabiki.. you already know what I am trying to say-"

"I don't."

Ranma scratched his head really hard, "T-Th-That.. de-desire of.. touching her" he said, when he finished he was sweating all over.

"But that is just normal"

"WHAT?"

"What you feel is normal, for a man who loves the woman." Nabiki said, grinned at him.

"L-Love?" Ranma felt as if his was about to burst out.

"Yes. LOVE. L-O-V-"

"Yamero..." Ranma raise his hand on her to stop. "I think my heart.. is about to burst out..."

"That is what I know Ranma. It has been years of suppressing your love for her, and just like a volcano... someday.. it will just erupt and you can't stop it." Nabiki smiled,

Ranma looked at her, "Are you sure? There was no magic spells or chants or tricks on me?" he asked,

Nabiki shook her head, "I don't think so." she finished, "Anything else you need me for?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "Uh.. yeah.. I still need you to do something for me..."

* * *

There was a knock at her door, but Akane told herself that it didn't matter who it was. She was totally infuriated with both the god and Ranma today. "Whoever you are, go away!" she yelled through the door.

_"Akane, it's me. Nabiki."_

She didn't have the voice to argue when it comes to her second menacing sister. She walked towards the door and opened it, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay? You sounded sick." Nabiki said, her voice full of concern. Akane just shrugged. "But, Ranma looks worse than you." she entered the room.

Her eyes widened at that, "You're kidding."

"Do I look like I am kidding?"

"I'm not buying it." Akane said, as she sat on her bed while her sister sat on her chair.

Nabiki shook her head, her expression amused. "You know.. you guys are both a couple of idiots."

"I am not-" Akane's voice refused to function when she saw her sister's glare.

"It has been years of him denying he loves you, and on the other side you were ecstatic to show him how much he means to you. But what the hell are you doing right now?" she asked, Akane shook her head violently. "Now that he finally admitted his feelings for you, now is the time you're treating him like this? And you tell me you're not an idiot?" she asked, and shook her head once again. When Akane didn't reply, Nabiki sighed with frustration. "Look Akane, Ranma stop being stubborn so why don't you stop as well?"

"This is not about the feelings Oneechan."

"So what is it about?"

"I am not his property." Akane emphasized the word 'property'. "I am so thrilled that Ranma has finally opened up his heart to me... but the thing is; he doesn't have to be jealous of any guy talking to me!" she groaned,

"But remember who is his father; remember that his first love is you and remember that he is an idiot" Nabiki rolled her eyes, "and remember that He is jealous-"

_"I AM JEALOUS."_ the voice came from the doorway, and Akane turned to look at Ranma. "I-I mean.. not.. really.. I am jealous." Ranma sighed, "You get my point." he just couldn't tell a lie anymore!

"I thought you were not coming," Nabiki said, "I thought you would just let me do the talking."

"And I really appreciate it. But seeing the door unlock.. I couldn't stay away... I just had to see her" Ranma's gaze was glued to Akane's face.

Akane sighed, "This is what I am talking about. This is what is creeping me out! Ranma couldn't stay away from me.. he just had to see me.. every time.. every minute.. every second..." she growled, "Let's just get married!"

Ranma blinked, "Sure?"

"Ranma I am NOT SERIOUS!" Akane yelled, "Look-"

"Fine. My fault." Ranma turned away, his shoulders slumped. "I'll just go..." his voice trailed off, his throat working like he was trying to hold in some intolerable emotion.

"Wait.." Akane said, "Stay."

"Me?" Ranma turned to look at her.

"Yes." Akane said,

"Very good..." Nabiki said, then she started to walk towards the door. "Don't screw this up Ranma." she said, as she passed by him.

* * *

Ranma heard the door click shut, but his attention was fully on his fiancee. He doesn't know how to act normal anymore in front of her. He knows something is wrong with him and he needed to stop what he is doing or else he is going to lose her. If he lost her over his own stupidity, his heart would turn to stone.

Akane was about to say something but stop when she saw Ranma knelt beside her but did not touch her. "Ranma.. what are you doing?"

"I guess... instead of fighting for it.. Just like what you said last night... I'll just have to go with the flow y' know?" Ranma shook his head, "I .. can't lie anymore... whenever I talk like how I used to, I just can't.. I wanted to insult you because that is me... but the words that are coming out of my mouth are different. The way I act around you is strange too. To tell you honestly, I've been wanting to be like this ever since I fell in love with you..." his voice trailed off, he looked down. "and I am happy that I can be honest of my feelings for you; that I stop denying since you already know the truth... but-"

"But?"

"But... I am scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"I am scared of making you scared of me..." he said, honestly as he looked up into her eyes. "I don't want to force you, because that is what I learned from you. Everyone around me were.. forcing me to do something... My pops.. forced me to go to Jusenkyo, Shampoo, Ucchan forcing me to marry them, my mom and your dad.. forcing me to marry you... but you were the only person... who never force anything to me." His face twisted in sorrow. "but right now.. I can't... stop myself.." he cursed out loud, "and I think I should go." he said, he was about to stand up when Akane put her hand on his shoulder, "Let me go Akane." he said,

Her soft gaze became a glare. "We are still talking Ranma."

He stood up, "Yes but.. right now, let's cut this-"

She shook her head, as she stood up, "Ranma. We need to settle this-"

"No. You don't understand I-"

"What I don't understand?"

Ranma growled, "A-Akane.. right now you're torturing me.. right now I just want to touch you." The urgency in his voice rang true.

Akane bit her lip, "Why don't you touch me then?" she blushed when Ranma looked at her, She panicked. "I mean.. I've been telling you that you can since I am your fiancee. Plus are you an idiot? Why do you keep repeating over and over that you cannot touch me if you can and you even kiss-"

Ranma interrupted her words when he dropped his mouth over hers. He heard her soft moan, he took his time, nibbled lightly at the corner of her mouth, gently tugged her bottom lip with his teeth. Strands of pleasure streaked through Akane, braiding and tightening. When his tongue slipped inside, her mind went blank and when he pulled away, she nearly whimpered in complaint.

"This is what I am trying to tell you...I just can't stop this..." Ranma said, sighing.

Akane looked at him, and an idea struck her. "Then let me help you to control it." she said, Ranma blinked. "Two heads are better than one right?" she asked,

"Are you sure we can do that?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled, "It's a matter of trusting one another; I think.. we already talked about this last night. If you truly love me, then you trust me. You will trust me that I can help you. If this is a fight... you can't win it all by yourself.. you have to do it with me." she said, then she rolled her eyes and remembered how stubborn Ranma is when it comes to fighting. "Though I know your pride won't let me fight with you because you are the greatest martial artist and-"

Ranma nodded slowly, "Okay... so...do you love me.. Akane?"

_He agreed so easily?_ Akane smirked, "Well I am not under a spell or anything, I can still deny it." she said, as she stuck out her tongue on him.

"Meanie." he said, then he cupped her face, his burning with emotion she'd never thought to see there. "I love you Akane... My fiancee."

* * *

_"I love you Akane... My fiancee."_

"So what was the kiss like?"

Akane opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the Ice cream shop. It was Sunday Night and she has a schedule date with her friend Yuka. Yuka needed help in finding the perfect gift for her dad and she asked Akane's help. That Sunday as well, she just avoided Apollo all day but it wasn't hard because Apollo was also trying to avoid her. Ranma however didn't want to let her go but she reminded him that he needed to control his passionate impulse...

"Earth to Akane? Come back on Earth Akane!"

"Oh sorry.." Akane said,

"So.. what was the kiss like?" Yuka asked again,

Akane finished her ice cream, "I can't explain it." she replied.

"Was it hot?" Yuka asked, giggling.

She smiled and blushed, "We are talking about Ranma Saotome's kisses... it's so impossible if his kisses are not hot."

"God.. you're soo lucky." Yuka propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friend's face, "and there maybe changes with him but at least now you know that he loves you."

"I knew already that he loves me, but he is in denial" she raised her brows slightly.

"Just like you?" Yuka asked, teasing her.

"You're never going to quit on this, are you?" Akane asked, "You and Sayuri wanted to hear me say it huh?"

"Not while you continue being such an idiot about it, so No." Yuka said, finishing her Ice cream. "I am so proud of Ranma being honest. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yes you."

"Well I-" Akane glanced at the wall clock at the Ice Cream shop, "I gotta go, it's getting late Yuka.. thanks for the Ice Cream." she said, then she quickly left the shop.

* * *

Akane's eyelashes drop down to brush her cheeks as she frowned hard and fought against the knot in her chest. Since the moment Ranma said he loves her, she feels a mixed of emotions. She looked up into the night sky and saw lots of stars.

_"Do you know the story of corvus constellation?"_

Akane blinked and pair of midnight blue eyes met hers. She gasped and moved away from him. "Excuse me?" she asked,

The man remained perfectly still for a moment and then he gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her entire life. "I ask you, if you know the story of Corvus constellation?"

Akane swallowed hard. The guy was no joke, he is one of the most handsome guys she'd ever encountered. She had to swallow again before she could say, "What is corvus?"

He raised his brow, "Corvus means crow."

"Oh.." Akane nodded, _crap what am I doing?_ She was about to walk away when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She was about to punch him really hard but stop when he looks so peaceful as he pointed at the stars.

"When you connect those four stars under spica they form a trapezoid right?" he asked, Akane couldn't help it but to look too. "That's the Corvus. It looks painful don't you think?"

Akane blushed, but takes his soft hand off her shoulder, "Thank you for the wonderful information Mr...?"

"Call me Orpheus." he looked at her steadily through his midnight blue eyes just a shade or two lighter than his hair. "And Corvus was used to be Apollo's crow... Miss Tendo."

Akane gasped, "H-How do you know my name? and do you know Apollo?" she asked, of course he knows Apollo... he is in the books! "Oh disregard the second question... um.. how do you know me?" she asked,

"I know all about you Miss Tendo.. and yes I know the god Apollo and he's living with the Tendos right?" he asked, a thin smile curved across his mouth as though he found something amusing. "Do you know why the corvus constellation looks painful?" he added, Akane shook her head. "Because this crow used to do Apollo's errands. It used to be pure white and beautiful.. but the crow was rather careless and silly and because of that, Apollo punished him and turned him black. That is why the crows are black now."

"Okay..." Akane said, softly. "What do you want?" she asked, "Why are you telling me these things?"

"Nothing.. I just don't know how to approach you earlier so I thought of a plan or a conversation," he said, rubbing the back of his blue hair. "I just have to talk to you... I just can't approach you and say, 'Please help Apollo with his mission' or something like that..." he left his voice trail away but his gaze never left her.

"You just said it" Akane said,

"Oh..."

"So what is this plan?" Akane asked,

"Accept his feelings... for his six days remaining here on earth"

Akane took a moment to compose herself. She had never been so taken aback in her life, _Was he joking?_ "Excuse me?"

"Apollo... was punished by Zeus right?" he stared at her.

"Yes, because he said dirty words and so he needs to stay here on earth for ten days." Akane said,

"That was just the half of the story..." he said, wryly. "The reason why Zeus sent Apollo to earth so that he could learn to love.. You see, Apollo was known as the god who loves women and had many sons and daughters but there was no love... if he won't learn what true love is... he can't come back to Olympus."

"But me to act as if I fall in love with him.. is not even a true love!" Akane exclaimed.

"You don't have to fall in love with him, you just have to let him experience true love. And Zeus knew that the moment Apollo will see you; he will become attracted to you and maybe he'll change."

The midnight eyes raked her face again and her pulse gave an unexplained jump. "Look, I am engaged." she said, a little breathlessly. "Plus.. I doubt if I can teach him what true love is... I don't even know what true love is"

His expression didn't alter and neither did the tone of his voice change when he said, "I know you can do it. I know a true heart when I see one.. Miss Akane Tendo."

* * *

She must be mad-stark staring mad-because she just told him that she'll try her best to help. She could have just said 'No.' Plus the way how Ranma is acting right now, she just gave herself a headache. A huge headache. She reminded herself that she needed to hit her head hard later for agreeing on this stupid mission.

"We are here." Akane said, looking at her companion.

Ranma growled as he stormed out of the house. "Akane! It's already Night! and..." he stopped seeing a man behind Akane. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his aura now coming out of him.

"Ranma... control yourself. He is a guest."

"I thought you were out with Yuka?" Ranma yelled,

"Ranma.. calm down." she said and sighed. "He is here for Apollo; not for me."

Ranma blinked, and calm himself. "Oh.. why didn't you say so?" he asked, he walk towards them and grabbed Akane's hand. Then he turned to the guy. "My name is Ranma Saotome, I am Akane's fiance."

"I know. My name is..."

_"Orpheus?"_

Ranma, Akane and Orpheus saw Apollo coming out of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo asked,

"Just visiting you... _ dad_."

Akane and Ranma blinked and stared at Orpheus.

**To be continued...  
**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	5. Day 5: Apollo and Orpheus Part 2

**You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by ****DKSTUDIOS05****  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)**

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 5: Apollo and Orpheus (Part 2)**

The Tendo's household was once again quiet while looking at the smiling new guest, Orpheus. He was sitting across Akane while Ranma was sitting between Apollo and Akane. At the left side; the two fathers were sitting quietly and on the other side were Kasumi and Nabiki.

Kasumi smiled and handed Orpheus a tea, which he gladly accepted. While Nabiki couldn't help but to admire the new guest. He has midnight blue eyes and hair and he looks totally handsome. But she controlled herself and opened up the book of mythology and started to read. "Orpheus is the son of Apollo and the Calliope the muse. Apollo became fond of Orpheus and gave him a little golden lyre and taught him to play it, while Orpheus' mother taught him to make verses for singing."

Orpheus nodded and sipped the tea, still smiling.

Nabiki continued, "Orpheus though his father has many countless women. He is the opposite and completely devoted to one woman and his wife Eurydice." she looked at Orpheus who was blushing. "During their wedding day, he played joyful songs as his bride danced through the meadow. One day, a satyr saw and pursued Eurydice, who stepped on a venomous snake, dying instantly. Distraught, Orpheus played and sang so mournfully that all the nymphs and gods wept and told him to travel to the underworld and retrieve her, which he gladly did. After his music softened the hearts of hades and persephone, his singing so sweet that even the erinyes wept, he was allowed to take her back to the world of the living."

Everyone now looked at him.

"In other words..." Kasumi spoke gently.

"He is like the perfect man!" Nabiki yelled, Orpheus blushed deeply.

"So where is your wife now?" Soun asked, jealous of knowing there is a perfect man.

"Please continue reading..." Orpheus whispered.

Nabiki blinked, "But before they had reach the upper world, she vanished. Because persephone had a condition, he should walk in front of her and not look back until they both had reached the upper world. He set off with Eurydice following, and, in his anxiety, as soon as he almost reached the upper world, he turned to look at her, forgetting that they both needed to be in the upper world before he can do that."

"Stuuupid..." Ranma rolled his eyes.

"It's not stupid Ranma, Orpheus wanted to see his wife, obviously..." Akane smiled sadly, "That is just so sad.." she said, as she turned to look at Orpheus.

"Like father, like son." Ranma muttered.

Orpheus smiled, "Yes. Just like you and Mr. Saotome right?" he said, as he continue to sip his tea

Ranma growled, "That's not what I MEANT!"

Soun sighed with relief, he is not yet the perfect man. "Well.. so now that we finally know who you are... tell me.. did your grandfather threw you out on the earth as well?" he asked,

Orpheus shook his head, "I just came to see my father... and inform him something..." he said,

"Ah.. so you are not going to stay here?" Soun asked,

"Actually.. I have to stay here for a few days.. if its okay?" he asked,

Soun sighed, "Do you have powers?" he asked, Orpheus blinked. "We need money. We can't afford another freeloader in this house." he said, brutally honest.

"Dad!" Nabiki yelled, which surprised everyone. "Don't worry about the money and We can still make a room for one more guest." she said, her eyes shinning as she looked at Orpheus.

"Thank you very much Nabiki-san.." Orpheus said, bowing.

"It's my pleasure.." Nabiki said, sighing.

* * *

"So why did you came here?"

Apollo and Orpheus were standing in front of the Koi Pond. Orpheus looked up and realized that you can fully see the corvus constellation in the Tendo's residence. If you would look at them, they looked like normal guys.. normal good-looking guys. You won't even think that they are both gods or they are related to each other. Orpheus was more taller than his father. While Apollo's hair is like a sun, Orpheus's hair is like the night sky.

"Dad.. you can't come back not unless.. you will change." Orpheus said, but didn't look at him. "You only have ten days to prove to grandfather that you have changed." he said, sighing.

"Is that why you came here? Did your grandfather commanded you to do this?" he asked,

Orpheus shook his head, "No. He didn't. But he knows I am going to do it. I've already lost my mom.. and my wife.. I don't want to lose you." he said, now looking down at his father. "You have to come back.." he added,

Apollo looked at him, "What kind of change, does zeus want?" he asked,

"For you to stop loving many women and stop producing demi-gods or mortals." he whispered.

"In other words.. stick to one woman and stop my erogenous side?" he asked, Orpheus nodded. "That's not easy... Orpheus. I can't stop myself from liking women-"

"But for the past four days.. you've only wanted one woman.. and is Akane." Orpheus pointed it out.

Apollo grinned, "Well because I can't have her." he shook his head, "I bet.. once I get her... or even taste her... she'll be like the rest of the women I've been with" he added. But he knew he was lying to himself and to his son.

"But do you want her to be like them?" he asked, looking straightly at him. "Do you want Akane to be labeled like those women in your past?"

_Orpheus is killing me.._ Apollo groaned. "S-She's different."

"Because she is your true love-"

"She is not my true love. She and Ranma will end up together."

Orpheus shook his head, "But dad.. just because she is your true love, that doesn't mean you end up with her. You know better than that." he took a deep breath, "There are a lot of people who end up with people who is not even their true love-"

"Are you saying that Akane's true love is me?" Apollo chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous."

"No. Akane's true Love is Ranma. Ranma's true love is Akane... but you dad..your true love is Akane." he said, Apollo shook his head. "She's the only one who can teach you how to love. So you have to ask her to help-"

"No." Apollo finished him.

"Dad!"

"No..." Apollo shook his head, "I can't use her...I.. just can't."

"Listen to yourself... and tell me if I am wrong. You want her. But you will sacrifice your feelings to make her happy. That's true love." he said,

"Orpheus. It's late.. I think we should sleep.." he said, he was about to walk when Orpheus touched his shoulder. He looked at him.

"Dad.. please think about it..please?"

* * *

The Next day...

Everyone was whispering because Ranma was holding Akane's hand as they entered the Fuurinkan High. Knowing their Love-and-Hate Relationship, the sudden change of their relationship ever since last week was still the talk of the school. They were even surprise because Ranma became too much of a show-off which drives those secret admirers of Akane to madness and they wanted to burry him literary, but knowing how strong he is, they only pray that Ranma must die. While on the other hand, he was being admired by women because of his newly treatment with Akane.

Sayuri was excited when Yuka told her about Akane and Ranma's kiss during lunch at the rooftop. Before Yuka could reveal more, she covered her friend's mouth. "Will you cut it out?" she asked, blushing furiously. She let go of Yuka and sighed.

"But we want details Akane!" Sayuri said,

"Yeah! More details!" Yuka giggled.

Akane rolled her eyes, "It was hot.. I mean.. w-wonderful.. the feeling.. I just can't describe it!"

Sayuri's eyebrows shot up, "You can't describe it?"

"Yes. I can't." she said, while shaking her head.

"Well it figures.. Ranma was the only guy she kissed-"

"Will you stop?" Akane scowled at her. "I wish you'd stop making such a big deal out this. So Ranma kissed me. Tenderly and Lovingly. kiss me. Wow. Great." she yelled, but the color of her face was the same as Ranma's Red chinese shirt.

Sayuri sighed, "Fine. Fine. Have it your way. We were just happy for you. Do not get angry at us."

"But you know what Akane? your negative attitude is the reason why you're holding back." Yuka said, reminding her. "Like I said, seize this opportunity. Ranma loves you but if you play hard to get, you may lose him."

Sayuri shook her head and looked at Yuka, "Remember Yuka. Akane will never lose him, because he already belongs to her." she said, Akane blushed again.

"Well I was just thinking of the possibilities you know?" Yuka said, shrugging.

* * *

Ranma growled, looking all over for Akane. "Now where the hell is that Girl?" he asked, he just went to the restroom during break and suddenly he lost her.

"Ranchan?"

Ranma stopped and turned around, "Hey Ucchan.. what's up?" he asked,

"What are you doing?" she asked, acting like a three year old girl who just lost something and want it back.

"What do you mean?"

"Kissing Akane in front of all the people?" she groaned, "and now publicly showing flirtatious attitude towards her?" she asked,

"What's wrong with that?" Ranma blinked. "She's my fianc-"

"I AM YOUR FIANCEE TOO! IN CASE YOU FORGOTTEN! YOU JACKASS!" Ukyo growled.

Ranma sighed, "Ucchan.. how many times have I told you.. I chose okonomiyaki and not you." he said,

"B-But.. isn't it that Akane is the uncute fiance and I am the cute one?" she asked,

Ranma scratched his neck furiously, "Yes. Akane is the cute-" he stopped and tried again. "cute-" he cursed. "the fiancee who is not ugly-" he stopped, sensing some battle aura coming out of Ukyo's body. "Anyway you know..."

"Do you love her?" Ukyo asked, growling.

Ranma tried to shake his head because he could feel danger. He could sense danger. And if he wasn't a martial artist, he could sense death. He tried to deny it but instead of shaking, he nodded. Ukyo growled. "W-Wait! I can explain Ucchan.. I mean.. I do love Akane and I really.. really like her and.. she's cute and she's sexy and she's-"

"RANMMMAAA!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!" Ukyo started to swing her spatula on him.

Ranma started to run to avoid Ukyo's spatula. "HELLPPPPPPPPPP ME!"

* * *

_"AAAKKKAAANNEEEEE HEEEELLLLP MEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Akane blinked and looked down, she saw Ranma running outside the school building while being chased by Ukyo.

_"Don't you want to help him?" _

Akane sighed, "Not really.. he can... deal with her." she said, then she blinked and turned around. "Orpheus..." she whispered, Orpheus nodded and jumped down. "Did you just arrived?" she asked,

"I was already here when you came to the rooftop with your friends.." he said, observing her. Akane blushed and immediately he knew what she was thinking, "and yes I overheard your conversation about kissing Ranma." he said, grinning.

"Oh stop that.." Akane said,

He stood in front of her, "and then.. I waited for you to be alone..." he said, looking down at her. "I was hoping.. to know your answer... about my question last night." he said,

"About me helping Apollo?" she asked,

"Yes.." Orpheus mumbled.

Akane threw up her hands in the air, "Orpheus.. I wanted to help really.. but.. Ranma right now... is acting a bit strange... and I have to cure him-"

"Cure?" he asked, then he gave Akane a long appraising look, "Why?"

"I don't know." she said calmly. "It's like.. he is obsessed with me and that wasn't the case before."

"Tell me about it..." Orpheus said,

Akane blinked, "You should know you're a god-"

"I wasn't interested about your life, not until now." he admitted.

She took a deep breath, "Ranma never really admitted that he loves me." Akane said, slowly. "He kept denying that... he calls me.. uncute, tomboyish... unsexy..." she stopped when Orpheus started to observed her from head to toe. "Please stop that." she glared at him,

Orpheus blushed, "Sorry." he stopped and looked directly into her eyes.

"Anyway... I don't know.. what's wrong with him... but to tell you honestly..." Akane blushed at the thought. "Though he act strangely right now, I like it." she admitted.

"You like it?"

"Hai." Akane smiled,

As if the gods were teasing him; the wind even blew her hair which made her look like a goddess in front of Orpheus. He couldn't help but to blush. "So now I see.. why my father likes your smile.." he said, whispering.

"Excuse me?" Akane asked,

"Nothing.." Orpheus said, "Anyway.. my dad has only... five days left.. I already lost my mom and wife.. I need my dad... please think about this." he clasped his hand on hers. "I need you Akane..."

* * *

Ranma kept running away from Ukyo but she doesn't give up. "I have to hide" he whispered, then he saw the rooftop. "Yosh!" he jumped up towards the rooftop but when he landed he saw Orpheus holding Akane's hands.

_"I need you Akane..."_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ranma yelled,

Akane gasped and turned to Ranma, "W-Wait Ranma! It's not what you think this is!" she yelled, "Orpheus was just-"

Orpheus grinned at Ranma, gave him a salute and disappeared.

"Ah-" Akane turned around and saw Orpheus disappeared. "Just great Orpheus... don't tell me that you are going to let me explain alone to him?" she growled.

"What the hell did I saw...?" Ranma growled, emitting a red-aura around his body. He looks really really angry.

Akane turned to him, "Ranma.. Oprheus came here because-"

"Be..cause?"

"He wanted me to help.. something about Apollo-"

"You disappeared earlier and now I see you with a guy?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"It's not what you think it is!" she yelled at him.

"Don't you damn yell at me Akane. You were at fault here!" Ranma growled, clenching his fist.

"I WASN'T YELLING!" Akane yelled, but she did. "Ranma-"

"I warn you about this, right Akane?" he asked, his voice full of anger and jealousy.

"You're not even listening!" Akane growled, "Fine. If that's the way you want it. So be it." _Help me god..._ she run towards him, put her hands on his shoulders, lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him.

She kissed him! She had actually pushed herself to kiss him! For what? of course to calm him. But really.. Akane Tendo? Started the kiss? That was totally unexpected. Unexpected even for her. She has never imagined to do this to anyone. At first, his lips were closed but Akane just continued to kiss him, until finally he felt his hands on her waist and now he's kissing her. Akane couldn't help but to sigh, so Ranma instantly took advantage by inserting his tongue inside her mouth. Then she felt his one hand moving towards the back of her head, his fingers thrust into her hair. After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away, just enough to break the kiss and then she saw the heat on his eyes.

"I forgive you..." he said, looking at her.

Akane blinked, she was about protest when he titled his head over her. He pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, biting and nipping on her lips, taking and giving and teasing and making promises.

"RANCHAN! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

Ranma broke the kiss and gasped, "U-Ucchan!"

"RANCHAN!"

Ranma swept Akane on his arms, "We have to run!" he yelled. Akane was speechless and she was just blushing furiously, but she hold on tight to Ranma. She just looked at Ukyo's form chasing them. While she being carried like a princess. She can't believe what just happened.

Orpheus looked at the scene and narrowed his eyes. "The Passion-obsession lead" he whispered.

* * *

Apollo was singing and feeding the birds beside the tree at the Tendo's residence when Orpheus appeared beside him, "Eros is here right?" he asked, "He is here on earth right?" he asked, "Where is he?" he demanded.

Apollo looked at him, the birds flew away. "Orpheus-"

"He shot the passion-obsession lead to Ranma am I right?" he asked, "So that is why Ranma is acting strange according to Akane."

"Enough Orpheus. Enough." Apollo said, sighing.

"Dad. Ranma and Akane can help you... if we tell Eros to cure that obsession of Ranma to Akane. I believe-"

"ORPHEUS I SAID ENOUGH!" Apollo growled,

Orpheus backed away, "Don't tell me that you wanted to live as a normal being now dad?" he asked,

"What if I do?" Apollo asked, "Are you going to stop me?"

**To be continued...  
**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	6. Day 6: Apollo and Akane's decision

**You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by ****DKSTUDIOS05****  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)**

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 6: Apollo and Akane's decision**

Orpheus stared at his father, Apollo wanted to be a mortal? "Do you want to be a mortal to be with Akane?" he asked, Apollo shook his head, "So you just want to be a mortal?" he asked, his father nodded. "Normally I would give my blessing to you because I am happy if you are happy, father.. even though you have to leave me alone in Olympus." he muttered sternly, "But I know that there is something more than this. And I want to know!"

"Because I am tired of being controlled," he said gently as he could while still getting straight to the point. "I maybe a god, but I am being controlled. You know that I am the god of prophecy... so I knew... and I know that I am."

For what seemed a long time, Orpheus didn't respond. Apollo wondered if he already understand what he was trying to say, or he doesn't want to understand it. "Dad... don't you trust me?"

Apollo frowned at him, "I do my son... you are my favorite one."

"So how come you don't ask for my decision? you don't care for me? you want me to be alone.. you want me-"

"Orpheus... I maybe your father... but I don't hold your life." Apollo snapped, "I am not like your grandfather. I am not like zeus. I want you to free... just as I want to be."

Orpheus winced almost sure he could guess what was coming, "Dad I-"

"To be a mortal... means to be free.." he finished.

Orpheus shook his head, he raised his arms. "You got it all wrong. There is so much suffering here, there is loneliness.. rejection.. pain... tragedy... do you think this is freedom?" he asked, pointing at the surroundings. "I would rather go up to Olympus than to live here-"

"You lost your wife in Olympus." he reminded him, "There is such a pain in Olympus. Though they said it is a place of happiness, but we are all hypocrites if we think like that." Apollo said, "Do not get me wrong Orpheus... just let me be..."

"I can't do that... you are my father..." Orpheus paused, feeling angry and frustrated. "If you won't do anything about this mission or about your life, or your days here on earth.. I will get in a way... I will save you father... I will do this and I will convince you to go back to Olympus."

"Orpheus." Apollo sighed,

"Mark my words.. father... I will not let you stay here for more than 10 days." he said, coldly.

"Orpheus.. listen to me... you have the attitude of not moving forward... but you have to." Apollo shook his head, the silence was worst than almost anything his son could have said, he guessed that he won't convince him to let him go.

"I am trying my best to move forward," he choked out. "But I won't quit on you father... because there is still hope that I can change your mind." he said,

He hesitated, "Orpheus-"

"Just think about it... not for yourself... but for your son... for me?" he asked, "Dad?"

Apollo sighed, he has been sighing for many days now. He looked up to him, "Okay..."

* * *

"EROS!" Orpheus growled at the back of the Tendo Dojo, "I know you are HERE! I COMMAND YOU TO APPEAR BEFORE ME!" he clenched his fist, "EROS! At the count of three... if you don't appear before me, I'll report you to Olympus! One... two..."

A smoke appeared before Orpheus, and the cupid guy looked at him frowning, "What can I do for you Orpheus?"

"You shot a passion-obsession lead to Ranma, correct?" he asked, narrowing his gaze on him.

Eros rubbed his head, "W-Well.. it was an accident whoa-!" he grimaced in pain when Orpheus grabbed his wings, "Ouch! that hurt Orpheus!"

"Stupid Cupid! Not only you enjoyed tricking my father, you have already involve Ranma and Akane!" he growled, "How dare you!"

"I said it was an accident!" Eros yelled,

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Orpheus screamed. He growled, "But you can change my mind" he said, darkly.

"H-How?" Eros asked, "How can I.. make you believe that it was all an accident?" he asked,

_"TADAIMA!" _

Oprheus smirked, Akane and Ranma just arrived. He looked at Eros who gulped. "Perfect timing." he dragged the Cupid inside the Tendos.

* * *

Again for the third time in a row, the family gathered around the Tendo's table. The famous place for family meetings. Ranma and Akane just got back home, and they were shock when Orpheus appeared before them holding a guy with wings on his back.

Soun and Genma didn't take off their eyes on the guy beside Orpheus, Nabiki all looking dreamily at Orpheus, Kasumi of course serving the tea, Apollo looking bored and Akane and Ranma looking confused.

Orpheus cleared his throat, "I want to introduce to you, another god... a stupid god..." he said, but smiling. "Eros."

Nabiki blinked, "Eros... as in...Cupid?" she asked, Orpheus nodded.

Soun and Genma gasped, "The god of Love?"

Eros smiled nervously, "That would be my mother... the goddess... Aphrodite.. but people call me a prince rather than a god." he said, scratching his head.

"Oh my.. I thought Cupid is more like a cute baby with bows and arrows?" Kasumi asked, smiling at him.

Eros blushed, "Well it is one of my forms.. but.. my real form is this um...uh yeah.." he said, looking down.

"So what is your business here Eros? do not tell me that you have been banished from Olympus like Apollo?" Soun asked,

Before Eros could reply, Orpheus glared at him, "He came here without the consent of the gods. Though in Olympus, they thought that he was just wondering around... doing his work, shooting love arrows around the globe" he said, "But for the past few days... he was here with my father."

"And?" Genma asked,

"He accidentally shot Ranma an arrow." Orpheus said, looking at Ranma's reaction.

"Me?" Ranma asked, pointing at himself; Akane gasped.

Eros saw Orpheus glaring at him. He sighed, "Do-Do you remember the time... on the street?" he asked, now looking at Ranma "When you suddenly started to become obsessed with your fiance?" he added, quickly.

"YOU!" Ranma growled, then he reached out to struggle his neck, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled, but before he could reach him. He disappeared.

"EROS! DO NOT DISAPPEAR! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THEM!" Orpheus growled, Eros appeared behind Orpheus. "Go ahead."

"What kind of arrow did you shoot to Ranma?" Akane asked, looking at Eros.

Eros sighed, he looked at Apollo who was looking away. _Damn you... Apollo, you knew this will happen huh? and you didn't even warn me._

"Eros, Akane is talking to you." Orpheus said,

"The lead is called... The passion-Obsession." he said, looking down.

"What does it do?" Nabiki asked, curiously.

He started to fidget, "Actually... if one mortal.. for example.. in case of Ranma... he got hit accidentally by the Passion-Obsession lead... and he is not really in love with the first woman he saw... which is Akane that time...then he will fall in love with her." he said, swallowing.

"What if he's in love?" Nabiki asked, narrowing her eyes.

He swallowed again and cleared his throat. "He'll become obsessed..." Eros looked at Ranma, who was really angry and glaring at him. "To the point of... forcing her... to make her his..." he said, "If he can't control it, it could ruin their relationship-"

"DAMN YOU..." Ranma growled, "I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" he jumped and landed behind Orpheus but Eros was still fast for him. "Kuso! you coward stupid god!"

Eros appeared while floating up in the air, "I don't really like violence, I am the prince of Love"

_"I don't really like violence, I am the prince of Love."_ Ranma mocked. His mad aura coming out of his body, his veins popping up. Like a Ryoga in a depression state before he'll unleash a Shi Shi hokodan technique.

"He's... scaring me..." Eros said, then he disappeared.

"EROS! STOP YOUR DISAPPEARING ACT! YOU SHOULD TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" Orpheus yelled,

"I WILL! DO NOT WORRY! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Eros yelled, but he was nowhere to be found.

Soun and Genma, sighed. Ever since Apollo came to Tendos... Life has even become more interesting.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Apollo controlled his laugh when he saw Eros.

"It's not funny Apollo." Eros said, warning in his voice, "You knew this will happen right? So why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin my chance to see Ranma getting angry at you?" he asked, smirking.

Eros smirked, "You only have four days here on earth before your judgment."

"Are you trying to make me upset?" he asked, "Not working." he added smiling. Then he stretched his arms and looked up into the sky. "Actually it is quite funny." he assured him, "Seeing Ranma glare at you like that? For a moment I almost thought I saw hades looking at you when you tried to shoot an arrow to persephone." he said, then he burst out laughing.

"Some kind of a friend are you-"

Apollo looked at him, "I did not remember calling you a friend." he said. After a long pause, he spoke again. "Anyway.. what are you going to do now?" he asked,

"I already ask help from Iaso... though she is busy curing some nymphs in the Olympus garden... she told me that she'll come here when she is done with her duties." he said, sighing. There was an uncomfortable for a minute, then Eros asked, "Do you want to date Akane Tendo, Seriously?"

"Eros... don't start..." he shook his head,

"I won't do anything stupid."

"Things will get worse if you get more involve, just let it be... I don't really know if I want to go back to Olympus..." he said, honestly while looking at the tree. That made Eros shocked. "I wanted to try to live as a human for once..."

"But you have a duty as the god of music, prophecy, healing!" he shook his head, "Olympus will never be the same without a god named Apollo." he sighed. "This was all my fault-"

"It wasn't alright?"

Eros shrugged, "Anyway.. I guess I should do my work seriously here... I've tried to tricked you which cause Orpheus and Ranma to hate me..." his lips started to quiver, "They even called me Stupid cupid..."

"That's right, did you know that there is even a song here on earth dedicated to you?" Apollo asked, remembering what he saw on television the other day.

"Really?" Eros's eyes started to shine, "What was the message?"

"It goes with these lines..." he paused for a moment, trying not to smile, then he begun to sing using his wonderful voice, "Stupid Cupid! You're a real mean guy, I'd like to clip your wings So you can't fly ... I am in love and it's a crying shame... And I know that you're the one to blame" he said, Eros frowned, he continued to sing, "Hey hey  
Set me free, Stupid Cupid.. Stop picking on me"

Eros growled, "Idiot..."

"...Hey, go play Robin Hood With somebody else's heart-"

"Enough. I don't want to hear it."

Apollo looked at him, "You're not wanted." he said, biting his lip to control his smile, "Because you are an arrogant prince of love who doesn't listen to anybody and instead of doing your work seriously, you just wanted to play and trick everyone."

Eros growled, "You're wrong. I listen to suggestions all day-"

"Ah.." Apollo murmured, nodding his head. "You're telling me that the god of prophecy is lying?"

"I-" Eros knew he couldn't argue.

"Speechless?" Apollo asked, grinning.

"Anyway.. whether you believe it or not, I am now going to do my job seriously."

"Hai.. Hai..." he said, then he passed by him and gave him a wave before he disappeared when he entered the house.

* * *

_"You've been avoiding me."_

Akane looked up and saw Ranma standing beside her. She wanted to get a fresh air so she went to the rooftop. It is true that after what she found out, she tried to avoid him. So it wasn't all that real... it was the cupid's arrow that made him like this. She had mixed of feelings... she doesn't know what to feel.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked again.

"Ranma, what are you talking about? I see you every night at dinner, and I did walked beside you earlier going to school right?" she said, looking away.

"That's not what I meant. I know you Akane, and I know when you start avoiding me... not in the physical terms but deeper than that." he said, looking at the city. "I was wondering... ever since we found out the truth... ha-have you thought about me?" he asked softly. "Have you thought about what had happen for the past few days?"

_Everyday,_ she thought, but she said. "Nope. I am busy with some stuff-" she gasped when he grabbed her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Ranma looked deeply at her, "I've thought of you almost every waking hour. And since I haven't slept well since that night, the few hours I do manage to sleep, I dream of you-"

Akane struggled, "Its because of the Lead-"

His hands tighten around her shoulders, "Maybe... but I have been thinking... if it wasn't for the lead... I won't be able to confess my feelings for you, I won't be able to experience wonderful things such as this..."

Akane knew what he was going to do, just like she knew she would punch him into the orbit and run. But she simply stood there and waited, a shot of anticipation coursing through her body as he pulled her closer to his arms. "Ranma.. we shouldn't-" she whispered, but her eyes were closed and just waited for him.

"My dear.. sweet Akane..." he murmured as his lips touched hers.

The Kiss wasn't rough like the past few kisses they've shared. It was soft and it spoke of understanding and empathy that it melted the last of Akane's resistance.

_"Well.. Well.. isn't this cozy?" _

Ranma stopped the kiss and glared at Eros walking towards them. He let go of Akane and they both turned to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"What the hell do you want?" he growled,

"I came to talk to both of you..." he said, as he stopped walking. "I know it was my fault why you have to suffer like this Ranma-" he paused when Ranma's face became angrier. "But it gave you a push right? to finally stop denying that you love her?"

"Not like this, I can stop denying myself even if you didn't hit me with the virus from your stupid arrow" he said, his nerves frayed. But he knew that Eros was right.

"I doubt it." Eros said, looking directly at him. Then he shifted his gaze towards Akane, "But do not worry, Iaso... the goddess of cure will visit you two," then he looked back at Ranma, "and she will try to remove the _virus_ as what you calls it." he said.

"Try?" Akane asked,

"You're a clever one.. Akane.." Eros smiled, "Yes. She will try because there are only three things that would cure this _virus_" he said,

"What is it?" she asked,

"Self-control. Self-discipline. True Love." he said, while he looked sympathetic as he continued. "If Ranma could control his jealousy, his obsession, his anger, in other words.. his self.. because he loves you... then the virus will be gone." he smirked, "But I doubt it... if Ranma can do that."

"Of course I can!"

"Then prove it. Let Akane date Apollo." he smiled,

"What?" Ranma's eyes widened.

"You let Akane date Apollo, and will see if you can control yourself not do destroy it." he said, then he looked at Akane, "You will also prove that you trust Akane, very much." he waved his hand on them, "Not only that... you will help Apollo.. to complete his mission." he said, his face serious.

_This is dangerous... Apollo is very much interested with Akane, _Ranma thought as he looked at Akane, he was shocked when she was looking back at him. He took a deep breath, trying his best to calm down. "This is absurd."

"You like challenges.. don't you?"

Ranma closed his eyes, _Think fast. Ranma... you have to say the correct words... think of Akane.. think of her feelings.. think of.. _Suddenly he opened them and looked directly at Eros. "It is not for me to decide... It's Akane's decision if she wants to date Apollo." he said, clenching his fist.

Akane was shocked. No, she was more like she froze at his words. She was expecting that Ranma would accept the challenge so she'll just go through with it... that was her plan, but this time.. he wanted her to choose for herself.

"Akane?" Eros asked, looking at her.

"C-Can.. I think about this?" she asked, looking down.

"Sure..." Eros said, then he disappeared.

* * *

Ranma and Akane entered the Tendo's house while yelling 'Tadaima' as they took of their shoes and went upstairs. Akane however, she just realized that when she was in front of her bedroom door Ranma was behind her. He didn't wait for an invitation; he simply grabbed the door knob, open the door and walked past her and right into the room. He collapsed in a very unfashionable way in her bed. _Her Bed. _She put her bag on her table and took her seat. Breaking the silence because she wasn't comfortable with it, she turned to Ranma. "Why the hell did you say it was my decision?" she asked,

Ranma begun to exercise on her bed, doing sit-ups. "Well the truth is I wanted to say no." he sighed, he just can't stop his mouth anymore right? "It's going to be the one challenge in my life that I will turn down." he added, _Blah.. stop resisting.. your mouth doesn't follow your orders anymore. _

Akane narrowed her eyes, "So why the heck didn't you just say yes or no?" she asked,

Ranma sat up straightly and looked at her, "Because I don't want to treat you as a prize."

Akane was taken back, "A.. prize?"

"It was a challenge, and you are the prize." he sighed, "A prize either for me or for Apollo." he groaned, "To tell you frankly, since I can't lie anymore. I just hated the times that old ghoul or anyone in our circle of groups.. challenge me to a fight which involves you as the prize." he remembered the time with he had to fight for the pill, and Mouse chose her if he lose, that one time.. Mouse kidnapped her at the circus... and there was the training camp where the old ghoul tied her as the prize between his battle with Ryoga.. and there was Prince Kirin of China... Prince Toma of Togenkyo.. and a lot more. "I just couldn't say it that time... because I wasn't being honest.. But I hated it... Akane.. I totally hated it."

"I see..." she said, looking down. "Well.. I guess I should.. thank you.. then?" she asked softly.

He gave her a wry smile. "It's nothing..." he sighed, "So what are you going to do then?" he asked, as he rose slowly to his feet. "I mean... what do you want do?"

He stared at her, and for the first time she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She remembered his honest confession that he always thought about her, "Well.. the truth is.. I wanted to help Apollo.. Orpheus was desperate..."

_Typical Akane... always want to help others... _He looked down at the floor. "Tell me Akane... what is Apollo's mission.. what did Orpheus said to you?" he asked,

"Well.. he.. um.. told me... that.. Apollo needs to learn how to love" she said, looking at him.

His jaw clenched as he turned to look at her, "I see.. and you are the perfect candidate for this? Orpheus wanted you to love his father?" he growled.

"He told me that... I don't have to fall in love with Apollo... he just wants me to teach him what true love is about" she said, He snorted and she shrugged, "I told Orpheus, that I can't help him or Apollo because of you... but he kept insisting me... and he wants me to be with him until his last days here on earth-"

"They just _want you_." he spat out the word. "They are gods, they think that human race are like toys." he said, remembering how Eros played his emotions for the past few days.

Akane stared at him, pain curling around her heart. "Then... maybe I should decline-"

"I don't know Akane..." he interrupted her,

Akane stood up and grabbed his arm, "Tell me.. Ranma... what is your idea.. what do you suggest?"

Ranma paused. "I don't like the idea of you and Apollo getting all cozy even though its only for four days..." he said, turning around to face her, "but.. I wanted to try... the cure... what Eros told us-"

"You said we are like toys to them"

"No, not because of Eros..." he said in a low voice, "But because.. I wanted to know if I can.. control myself... control this anger and.. trust you..." he looked down. "I've been thinking about what Eros said.. and he is right, there was a part of me... that became happy when I stop lying to myself and to you."

Her heart suddenly lightened, She took a deep breath. She grabbed his face with her own two hands, forcing him to look at her. "Then... I'll go on a date with Apollo with your permission." she said, "But I promise you.. that is only going to be a date..."

"Akane-"

"...and I won't kiss him, because my lips only belongs to yours." she said, blushing furiously.

And that made Ranma groaned, he flicked his aqua eyes to her hazel ones, nothing her dilated pupils before closing the distance between them completely. Ranma slid one arm around her slender waist, and pulled her against his hips before lowering his head and taking her lips with his own. The instant his lips touched hers he knew that he wanted this forever... but he wanted to trust her and to prove to her and to everyone that he can. _Her taste... I can't forget... _He thought as the taste of Akane's mouth filled his senses, stoking his hunger to flaming levels of demanding need. And because he has the permission and he could, he took more. His tongue stroked the seam of her lips until they parted, then swept inside her to lay claim without dispute. _I'll prove to them that I trust Akane... and our relationship. _As he continued to kiss her while his other hand reached up and tangled in her glorious short blue hair... "I love you, Akane.." he murmured, huskily.

_I love you too... Ranma..._ Akane thought, but didn't say that out loud.

**To be continued...  
**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	7. Day 7: Apollo and Akane

You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by DKSTUDIOS05  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

Thank you!

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 7: Apollo and Akane**

"So what should I wear?" Akane asked, looking at both Orpheus and Eros. Ranma was behind her and Apollo just shook his head. "I agreed with this date but I don't know what to wear."

"Akane you should stop-"

Akane looked at Apollo, "Don't you want to go back to Olympus?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Before Apollo could reply, Orpheus smiled. "Actually.. you don't need to dress up Akane because I'll dress you up" he said,

Akane's jaw dropped. Ranma growled, "What do you mean-"

Orpheus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he begun to sing; the dinning room of the Tendos transform into something like an outer space and suddenly Akane was being lifted up. Akane fell asleep but her body floats before them.

_There was once a beautiful girl..._  
_With Bluish hair and brown eyes..._  
_her name means Scarlet while her_  
_Last name means the way to heaven_

Ranma gasped seeing Akane transformation. A blue velvet cloth appeared before her and the cloth wrapped around her beautiful body.

_She wore a golden dress when I met her..._

Suddenly Akane was wearing a beautiful golden short dress that looks like a goddess gown, with golden ribbons embracing her waist.

_She's like a goddess wearing golden shoes..._

A golden shoes appeared beside the floating Akane and then it moved towards her feet, perfect fit.

_Her beautiful face radiantly smooth  
It could light up the whole universe  
She's the reason that one man can survive  
She's the reason why someone will cry..._

Ranma looked around noticing that the dinning room is coming back to its normal form. Then he saw Akane being put down by an invisible form and in a few minutes, she was standing before them, wearing a beautiful goddess dress, with flowers on her hair and a golden bracelet on both of her wrist. He gawked at his beautiful fiancee.

"Open your eyes now, Akane..." Orpheus said.

When she opened her eyes, her hazel brown were sparkling. Which made Ranma totally and completed stared at her. "W-What happen?" she asked, then she looked at her clothes. "Who changed me?" she asked, Apollo couldn't stop staring at her.

"Relax.. it was my powers." Orpheus said, "and no, we didn't see your beautiful naked body." he smirked at Ranma; who growled back at him. He turned to Apollo, "Dad?"

"You set me up a date with Akane in Olympus?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"As expected with the god of prophecy." Orpheus said, "It is only a one day ball.. and it will be a good chance for everyone to meet Akane-"

"WHY?" Apollo and Ranma chorused. Orpheus blinked.

"Why the hell they must know Akane?" Ranma asked, he didn't wait for Apollo.

Orpheus looked at him, "I guess everyone would want to meet the girl that could change Apollo's heart-"

"Orpheus don't start." Apollo interrupted.

"You have no choice dad... everyone will see Akane in Olympus today." he looked at him directly. Apollo sighed.

Ranma sighed too, and looked at Apollo. "What?"

Apollo smiled, "Go ahead, you can have a few minutes with Akane. Eros and I will go to the ball now, Orpheus will wait for Akane."

* * *

"I don't like this... I don't like this a bit!"

Akane could tell Ranma was annoyed. No wait. frustrated. furious. Angry. He's even gnashing his teeth. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that. She slowly sat on her bed, next to him and she didn't know what to say.

"It must be the lead... but god! When I saw Apollo looked at you, I wanted to kill him-" he stood up and paced left to right, right to left inside her room. "No.. this is just the lead... I am jealous... I am jealous... I AM JEALOUS DAMNIT!" he growled, he was supposed to say he wasn't jealous but he is and he can't deny it.

"To tell you the truth, I feel strange wearing this...goddess dress..." she said, looking at the golden dress she was wearing and touching it. Ranma looked at her. "It's definitely not me."

"Why?"

"I am no goddess-"

"YOU ARE!" Ranma blurted out, "YOU ARE THE GODDESS OF MY LIFE!" he confessed. He covered his mouth, "GAH!" he groaned, "And damnit you don't just look cute.. tonight.. you look beautiful...and you'll be dancing and spending time with Apollo the pervy god." he clenched his fist. "It must be the lead... It must be the lead.. It must be that damn lead-"

"Trust me Ranma..."

He grabbed her arms, making Akane stand up. "Oh I am trying... my gorgeous fiancee.. I am trying to trust you and I do. It's just this passion-lead is so strong that it makes me want to kill Apollo, Orpheus and Eros..." he growled, "Especially Eros..." He stroke down her cheek to her neck, "and to tell you honestly, I don't want to let you go right now." he whispered. _Especially with the way you dress..._

_"Akane, let's go."_

They heard Orpheus. Akane sighed and looked at Ranma, "I gotta go Ranma..."

"Wait." Ranma growled and lowered his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. It was a hard, hungry kiss, tenderly cradled in his arms, a kiss so powerful and so true. He held her gently, so gently. She felt his hands in her hair, brushing softly against her jaw line, holding her as if she were the most precious treasure in all the world. When he pulled away, he looked down at her. There was an intensity in his aqua eyes that made it impossible for her to look away. "Remember... Akane.. you are just helping him okay?" he whispered.

Her lips trembled, "Y-Yes..."

Ranma reluctantly escorted Akane to Orpheus, "Please Orpheus... I trust you..." he said, Orpheus nodded.

* * *

Akane gaped at the Scenery, as they entered the Olympus. Orpheus smiled and whispered to her, "Feast your eyes my dear one-day goddess.. because once you come back to earth, you'll be forgetting all of this... so enjoy it."

Akane just nodded, the place was totally gorgeous. Golden Walls, beautiful scenery, million of stars, flowers blooming everywhere, clouds moving and walking at the top of the clouds. It feels extraordinary. Who would have thought, Akane would one day visit such place; oh except once she is done, she'll definitely lose this memory. When she entered the palace, gods in different beautiful costumes, radiated with power and privilege, and beautiful goddesses dazzled in their goddess dress that almost identical to what she was wearing.

"Orpheus!" a woman with graceful portrayal of moment Purposeful, yet feminine strides towards them. Her goddess dress color is green and its long and flowing. She is tall and lithe with slender ankles.

"Athena" Orpheus said, smiling. Akane gaped at her. "This is Akane Tendo."

"Athena... the goddess of wisdom, of household arts and crafts, of spinning and weaving, of textiles. Inventor of the flute, the plough and the ox-yoke, the horse bridle and the chariot?" she asked, excitedly.

Athena's gray eyes smiled at Akane, "This lady did her assignment" she giggled, "Come.. let us meet the other gods." she said,

"I'll leave her in your care, she's my dad's date." Orpheus said, then he disappeared.

"Orpheus' dad.. you mean Apollo?" Athena asked, looking at the blue-haired lady. Akane nodded, "Oho! now his target is a mortal-" she paused and lifted up Akane's chin to look up into her eyes. "Ah.. no. you were just helping him, you like someone."

"Yes..."

"Hmm.." Athena blinked, "Anyway let me introduce you to the other gods and goddess, Akane." she giggled and grabbed her hands.

Akane met a lot of gods and goddess. She met Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Artemis, Zeus, Hera and a lot more. They were all glad to meet such a beautiful mortal.

_"Akane?"_

She turned around slowly and sucked in a sharp breath looking at Apollo's gods image. His naked chest is very irresistible to look at. Thank goodness for the silverish chiton. She already saw him wearing this before, but there was something different about him being inside the Olympus. "Hi..." she said, hoping her voice was steady. _And why am I feeling something like this? Maybe because I am in Olympus?_

"Excuse me.. I want to be alone with my date." he said with a faint smile. Looking at them, everyone smiled except Zeus who looked away. It was too obvious that he was still not in good terms with him. _Especially that he knows I really didn't want to go back here... _"dance with me?"

Akane blinked, "Um.. should you rephrase your question?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Apollo paused, when he realized what he has done. He chuckled, "Okay..." he bowed before Akane and that made everyone look at him. _Apollo just bowed to a mortal?_ "May I have this dance?" he asked, ignoring the gods and goddess' reactions.

"That's more like it," she said, sedately. "Yes. Of course I'll dance with you" she added. His mouth quirked at her formality. And when Apollo took her in his arms her natural sense of rhythm almost deserted her. Concentrating fiercely, she followed his lead. A few seconds passed by, Akane felt his arms around her tightened; she followed his gaze and saw he was looking at his father. "You know you should talk to him..."

"It's utterly useless Akane.." he whispered, while dancing with her. "He's like any other god."

"Like kind, gentle and caring?" Akane asked,

Apollo smirked, "You are way to positive with the gods my dear." he whispered in her ears which made her wondered why did she felt a sensuous thrill inside of her. "They are egoistic. Selfish. Prideful and control freaks." he whispered, but when he saw Zeus looked at him, he narrowed his eyes. "And I know Zeus can hear me right now."

"He is your father. You should talk to him." Akane said, softly.

"Let's get out of here." Apollo stopped dancing with her and lead her outside the palace.

* * *

"It's too suffocating there." Apollo said, as he sat on a cloud. "I wanted to be free-"

Akane sighed and sat on other cloud, "Would you hear yourself Apollo? Are you not being selfish as of this moment?"

Apollo looked at her, "You don't understand me. You would never understand me."

"I am trying to understand you, I am here to help you-"

He had to change the subject. "Anyway what is your plan after this? What if the mission will fail?" he asked, laconically.

"You know you should think positive." Akane said, looking up at the stars, as she reached for one.

Cynicism tinged his deep voice, "Miss Tendo is asking me to be optimistic?" he looked skeptical. "You expect the worst things from Ranma, and you are a type of girl that cannot control your anger and you ask me to be optimistic?"

Akane nodded, "Yes."

"And why is that?" Apollo asked smiling, then his smile faded when he read her thoughts. "Yeah, because we are different."

"Not just that." Akane said, looking at him. Apollo looked at her, "Because you are god, and you have a big responsibility as a god." she said, thoughtfully.

_What the heck, she put the topic back, while she didn't notice it? _Apollo's eyes narrowed, and for a second something flashed between them, a brittle tension that robbed him off words and breath, "Okay how about this... if you are me.. what are you going to do?"

"That's just simple..." she searched for the right words, finally settling on, "More work. Less Play. You are a god, your responsibility is to take care of what you are handling right now. More work and less play won't make you a boring god. You can have freedom once you are done with your work. You can play once you have achieve what you need to do." She went on, "and perhaps I could tell you that... you have a wonderful family here. You have sons and daughters who love you very much. Isn't that enough Apollo?"

"No it's not..." he looked down.

she asked curiously, "Why?"

"I want to love someone..."

"You can find someone then and then be loyal to her." she said, letting go of the star she reached before.

Then suddenly Dionysus appeared before them and gave Apollo two glasses of wine. When he disappeared, Apollo handed her the drink. "It's Dionysus, the god of winery..." he said,

Akane sipped the white wine he'd give her. A silky sweet liquor, that it breathe the scent of flowers. "I know and this wine is delicious..."

"Yes." Apollo said, grim-faced, he looked at her deeply, the color of his eyes darkened, from bright golden yellow like the sun into a darkish gold and his spoke in a voice that she'd never heard before, "The best wine for the best woman in the world..."

Akane trembled. There was something in those words. "Uh.." Narrowed eyes gleaming, he took the almost untouched wine from her and set the glass on a cloud that moved far away from them. Akane's heart gave a great leap and her breath stopped in her throat. She gasped when Apollo lifted her right hand to his lips. "Apollo this is not a good idea."

"Do you have a better one?" he asked, kissing her hand.

Shivers chased themselves over her skin, through every wakening cell in her body. "D-Did you do something with the wine?" she said in confusion. "I should not feel something for you-" she stopped when she saw him moving closer to her, _RANMA HELP ME! _She screamed out loud in her mind.

_"Dad?"_

Apollo gasped, when he realized what he was about to do. He moved away from Akane and blinked several times. Akane gulped but she felt relieved.

"Dad?" Orpheus said, frowning. "You're becoming _Apollo_." he reminded him.

Apollo licked his lips, "Um.. yeah thanks for reminding me..." he said, putting his hand on his forehead. "That was close..." he whispered.

Orpheus looked at Akane, "You should be careful of dad when he looks deeper at you, his eyes are like siren... like a seductress who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voice to shipwreck." he frowned.

"Yes.. Yes.. thank you..." Akane said, looking at Apollo.

"Forgive me Akane.. it was not my intention..." Apollo sighed.

* * *

At the entrance of the Dojo, Ranma sat at the hard floor while looking up into the night sky and sighed. "Akane... please be safe..." he gritted his teeth. "Damn those gods... I am going to kill them!" he yelled,

_"Did you know Persephone?" _

Ranma gasped and stood up, "Who's there?"

_"Persephone was carried away by Hades and her mother, Demeter. She was so distraught that she wouldn't allow anything to grow. Finally, Zeus ordered Hades to release Persephone, but it was too late. She'd eaten some seed and could never truly leave. She was forced to spend a third of her time in the underworld."_

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Ranma growled, A black smoke appeared behind Ranma, as Ranma turned to the presence he gasped seeing a red eyes appearing before him. "WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled, then the smoke with a red eye turned into a very tall, muscular, and masculine being. He has long black hair, a black beard, and wears flowing violet robe.

"Your lovely Fiancee.. will be like Persephone..."

"What?" Ranma growled,

"You made her come to Olympus... what if she could never leave... you'll be a poor boy..."

Ranma shivered in fear and in anger, "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Hades... I am the god of underworld... and I know... your Akane is in danger."

Ranma backed away, "What do you mean in danger?"

"Apollo wants your fiancee and will steal her... will make her a goddess... for him..." he said, slowly. "But in order for her to become a goddess... she must.. DIE."

"T-That's not true! You're Hades!" he yelled, he doesn't know much about mythology but he knew that hades was the god of underworld and he is very evil. "I don't believe you."

"I maybe the god of underworld and of death... but I am more loyal than the god of olympus and his sons." he said, looking darkly at him. "I only love one goddess and that is my wife Persephone. I am very devoted to her and very much in love with her."

He paused.

He was right

But still...

"You and I are a like.. Ranma Saotome... We will do anything for the woman we love." He snarled, "Do you trust the god Apollo to bring back your lovely Akane Tendo to you?"

"What can I do?" he asked, shivering.

"Go to Olympus... take her back."

* * *

"What are you trying to do?" Orpheus growled at him. Akane was taken away by Artemis and Athena so that Orpheus and Apollo can have some private talk. "Remember that Akane is here to help you. Do not take advantage of her!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHY I DID THAT ORPHEUS! HONEST!" Apollo growled, "Something's fishy..." he said, then he remembered what Akane said earlier. "Dionysus come here." he ordered.

Dionysus appeared. "What is it Apollo?"

"Did you do something with the wine?" he asked, Dionysus shook his head. "Okay.. thanks."

"Whether it is Dionysus or not, you have to be careful Dad. I know that your eyes were like siren... but you can control them." Orpheus sighed.

"I know its just like... something had possessed me to do that...it's not Eros right?" he asked, then he saw a black smoke in his mind. "Hades... He's talking to Ranma!" he yelled, "Orpheus! You have to go there!"

"But I can't leave this place! Let us tell Eros to come there and save Ranma from him!" Orpheus said, and with that he ordered Eros to come to the Tendos.

* * *

"Go to Olympus to take her back?" he asked, surprised. "How?"

"Well I can give you-"

"STOP!"

Ranma looked and saw Eros flying towards them.

"Stop right there hades! don't you dare trick Ranma!"

"Trick? is this a trap?" Ranma asked looking at Eros.

Eros gave him a look that sort of said, _Duh_.

Ranma shook his head, "How is Akane?" he asked,

"She's fine. Don't worry Ranma. She will be back." he said, "But right now, do not trust hades. As you know he is evil" he said, while floating into the air.

Hades smiled darkly, "Who are you going to trust Ranma?" he asked, which made Ranma turned to him again. "Me... who is offering you to take your fiance home?" he asked, and then pointed at Eros, "Or him who shot you the passion-obsession lead that almost cost you to break up with your lovely Akane?"

Ranma is now totally confused, Hades was right, how can he trust someone who played a trick on him? "Wh-Where is Akane... I want to know... what's happening to her?" he asked, looking down. This is a battle.. a great battle for him. He's been dealing with gods for the past few days and now these stupid gods wants his fiance! "Bring Akane back to me!" he yelled, turning to Eros.

"I told you Ranma, trust us!"

Hades smirked, "Trust?" he asked, then he laughed really hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Ranma growled, he doesn't feel any fear anymore. Just Range. Pure Range.

"How can you trust someone... who did this to your fiance?" he asked, and then he raised his hands and then the smoke formed into a big whole but instead of sucking everything up, it had become like a mirror, and then Ranma saw Akane and Apollo talking.

_"I want to love someone..." _

_"You can find someone then and be loyal to her." _

_"It's Dionysus, the god of winery..."_

_"I know and this wine is delicious..." _

_"Yes...The best wine for the best woman in the world..." _

_"Apollo this is not a good idea."_

_"Do you have a better one?"_

When the smoke disappeared in front of Ranma, his eyes were soaked with tears. He softly turned to Eros who was trembling. "Tell me Eros... did that happen?" he asked, his aura showing now.

"Well...uh..."

"DID THAT HAPPEN?" Ranma yelled, he went towards the cupid and surprisingly he was able to grabbed his wrist, which cause Eros to gasped in pain. "DID THAT HAPPEN?" he yelled again, his hand gripping his wrist hard enough to bruise.

"OUCH RANMA MY WRIST! HOW COME YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME-" he gasped, normally he can escape or disappear quickly but when Ranma held him, he couldn't. Then he saw Ranma's eyes became red with Hades. "N-NO WAY!"

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	8. Day 8: Apollo and Hades

You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by DKSTUDIOS05  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

Thank you!

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 8: Apollo and Hades**

As the gods and goddess' ball continues, Akane had the chance to survey again the palace. Wherever she looked, flowers glowed richly against the gold walls and every gods' and goddess' clothes were one of a kind. Some wear their tiaras, earrings and necklaces and every other goddess seemed taller and very elegant, especially the ones beside her. Athena and Artemis who were talking about some place where they want to go.

"The earth has a lot of beautiful places to go, right Akane?" Athena told her cheerfully. "I would love to go down there and see the beautiful mountains."

Akane laughed, "Yes. We have so many beautiful mountains, you should see Mountain Fuji."

"Oh I do envy the places there, but you know what I envy the most?" Artemis asked, her eyes shinning. Akane and Athena looked at her, "Their gowns! Humans have this kind of creativity that we goddess must have. They do not have powers, but once they make things like gowns? its fantastic!"

Akane smiled, "Oh but.. I still believe that these gowns are one of the kind." she said, glancing at her gown. "I am so glad that Orpheus made me this kind of gown, or else I will be out of place here." she said.

Athena looked at the simple gown, "It is made up of Music, Certainly. Orpheus did this" she said, chuckling. "He is the musician of the family."

"I was touched by his voice that I suddenly slept! And when I woke up, I looked like a goddess." Akane said, smiling.

"Well that was-" Athena stopped and her beautiful face became pale.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, lifting her small round chin, she let her eyes roam across the place and she gasped when the place became darker. "W-What's happening!"

"Artemis! protect Akane!" Athena said, then a bow and an arrow appeared on their hands.

Artemis stand in front of Akane, holding a bow and an arrow as well. Akane felt confused. "What's happening-" As her gaze found out the reason why the party suddenly stopped and the beautiful place became darker, At the door there was a dark creature appeared before them. All the gods and goddess ready themselves for him.

"Hades." Zeus' voice echoed. "What are you doing here? You are not invited."

"That's the point, brother... I wasn't invited... and I am... really upset for that." All the bows and arrows, and every weapon by the gods and goddess aimed at him. Hades chuckled. "I didn't come here to ruin your party... brother..."

"Then why are you here?" Apollo's voice growled.

"You cannot come inside the Olympus if you don't have any pure heart companion. Who help you?" Athena said, while her arrow was aiming at him.

"As usual... goddess Athena... you are full of wisdom." he said, smirking. "You're right. I was able to come here with the help of a person whom they call... a man among men."

"A man among men?" Zeus asked,

Hades chuckles, "Yes. Like a God on the land." he said, "He equals a god."

Akane without any thinking she run towards the front but was stopped by other gods. "Masaka! Do not tell me-" Hades looked at Akane and moved away to show Ranma while grabbing Eros, his eyes were blank and red. "RANMA!" she yelled.

"Hades!" Apollo growled.

Hades float on the left, all eyes were on him except Akane who was looking at the unconscious but standing Ranma. "It was your fault... Akane.. for leaving him."

"But he was supposed to-" she stopped, "Ranma..."

Hades frowned, "But you know... I don't get it..." he said, crossing his arms. "I don't get it all... they always tell me that I am the bad god. Where in fact... I wasn't."

"Don't deceive us, Hades." Aphrodite said.

"I am not. Actually.. the one who's been deceiving all of you... is Zeus." he looked at Zeus who was being protected by the gods and goddess.

"Hades..." Zeus said, his voice full of warning.

"oooh I am so scared..." he said, laughing. "Not." he added.

"Leave at once." Zeus threatened him. "Or else..."

"Or else what brother?" Hades asked, "What are you going to do with your elder brother?" he asked, smirking. "The problem with you Zeus... is that you are afraid to lose everyone... because you are too guilty of your sins... and they are the ones who were protecting your position"

"HADES!"

"Isn't that right Apollo?" he said, looking at Apollo. Apollo looked down. "You hate your dad... because he didn't do anything, when your mother was killed by Hera."

Hera gasped, "What are you trying to tell him?"

"Hera... dear... Are you not... upset... that you were not the only wife he has?" he asked, then he floated at Athena, "And you... Athena... goddess of wisdom... are you not mad at your father for eating your mother?" Athena's body shook in anger and in fear. "What about you Hephaestus?" he asked, looking at the god of war. "Are you not, upset at Zeus for always demanding that you need to make weapons everyday of your existence?" he chuckled, "and to think... you are the heir to the throne of Olympus... but it was Apollo.. who is the candidate... are you not upset about that?" he asked. "You are not just a god. you are his son. The son of Zeus and Hera."

"STOP THIS NONSENSE HADES!" Zeus' voice roared in thunder.

But Hades didn't stop, he turned to Akane. "If I may say so... Akane Tendo... that I am the god... who loves humans, I know their suffering... because I have seen their death." he sighed, "Unlike some gods... who only thinks of themselves." he smirked. "But since... you have already chose to be with Apollo... I'll take Ranma.." he said, then his eyes became red.

"No.." Akane cried, "Do not take Ranma away from me!"

Hades laugh and both him and Ranma disappeared.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled, as she run to chase them.

"Hypnos!" Athena yelled.

Hypnos nodded and put Akane to sleep, Apollo caught Akane before she could fall on the floor. He looked at Athena and frowned.

"I had to do that... or else Akane will try to come and save Ranma, she will get hurt... Hades is powerful and sly god." she said, Apollo nodded.

"Athena.."

Athena glared at Zeus, "As for you father... I have no intention of talking to you as of this moment." she said, then she turned to Apollo. "You better return Akane to earth... and I'll try to see what I can do for Ranma." she said. Apollo nodded and disappeared with Akane.

All the gods and goddess took a one last long look at Zeus before they disappeared one by one.

* * *

"R-RANMA!" she cried out as she bolted up straight and she realized she was already back at her room. Then she saw Apollo and Orpheus leaning on her wall. "Where is Ranma?" she asked.

Orpheus frowned, how can he let her forget everything? it was supposed to be a one day event for her and yet if he erase her memories... she will also forget about what happen to Ranma. "Calm down, Akane... Ranma is okay."

"He is with Hades!" Akane gasped, "How can you say he is okay?" she asked, angrily.

"Have faith in Ranma." Apollo growled. "This is all my fault." he shook his head.

"Where is the underworld?" Akane asked,

"Akane.. you are asking for the impossible." Orpheus said. "You can't go there unless.. you're dead-"

"So you mean Ranma is dead?" she asked, tears started to fall.

"No!" Orpheus gasped. "Ranma is.. exempted because... hades was the one who brought him there." he took a deep breath. "Ne.. Akane... just leave this thing to the gods... you cant-"

"I don't care!" Akane wiped her tears. "I want to save Ranma." she yelled, She wiped her face with fierce swipes, but the tears continued to pour down.

"You're going to die Akane." Apollo said, directly.

Akane glared at him, "I don't care. I'll sacrifice myself... to save him."

Apollo felt his heart beat increased, his breathe getting heavier. "W-Why?" he asked,

"Because I love him." Akane bit her lower lip. "I love Ranma, and I will do anything... anything... just to save him."

Apollo felt his heart beat increased again, tenfold. _What the hell is that? that was... a different beat... _"Is this... true love?" he whispered at himself.

"Dad?"

Apollo blinked, "H-huh?" he asked,

"What are you mumbling about?" Orpheus asked,

"N-Nothing..." Apollo looked down, and then he looked at Akane covering her face while crying.

* * *

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was lying on a bed and the surrounding was beautiful, like a paradise. He shook his head. _The last time I remembered... I was talking to hades and I saw... Akane and Apollo... _He grimaced and hold his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"You remembered correctly."

Ranma gasped, "H-Hades!" he looked around, "W-Where am I?" he asked,

Hades smirked, "You're in my paradise."

"T-This is the u-underworld?" he asked, looking around.

Hades floated, "Actually there are four parts of the underworld." he said, looking at him. "There is what you call... hell, where evil mortals goes after they die... and then this is the paradise, where the good ones goes after they die... the other one is the dream land... where we create dreams and nightmares... and then there's the throne room... where my wife and I... are located."

"So.. I am dead?" he asked, checking himself.

"No." Hades smirked. "You have the access because I gave you one. But I need you to be unconscious.. when we were traveling towards the underworld... a human must not see that kind of place." he looked at him directly, "Or else you couldn't take it, its nasty."

"I have already fought orochi, demons and monsters .. do you think, one Cerberus can scare the hell out of me?" he asked, still massaging his forehead.

"That's what I like about you Ranma. You are very brave... but yes, A Cerberus can scare the hell out of you." he said.

"What do you want..." Ranma growled.

"Fight with me. Let us defeat Zeus."

Ranma gasped, "What? Z-Zeus? you mean the god of all gods?"

Hades laughed, "he is not the god of all gods you know?" he said, coldly. "There is still a higher power than us... so I don't think, he is the god of all gods."

"W-Whatever..." Ranma paused. Then he frowned. "Anyway.. why do you want to defeat him?" he asked,

Hades sigh, "Cronus our father... had a prophecy from Gaia and Uranus, that one of his own sons... will overthrown him." he narrowed his eyes, "As a result... me and brothers and sisters... Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Poseidon and Zeus... he ate us... as soon as we were born..."

"Ewww..." Ranma gulped.

"Zeus was the one who saved us, thus the prophesy was fulfilled, and when our father died... even I was the eldest of all, he proclaimed himself as the god of all the gods..." he looked at Ranma, "But by birthright... It should be who should be sitting on his throne." Ranma grimaced at him. "Not only that, he threw me out of Olympus and made me the god of the underworld."

"But correct me if I am wrong, I remembered.. Nabiki told me you draw slots and you got the underworld-"

"HE CHEATED ON THAT!" Hades growled, which made Ranma's jaw drop, "I am sorry.. I lost my temper there..."

"Oh.. kay..."

"But you... Ranma..." he looked at him, "You... will help me."

Ranma blinked, "Me?"

"Yes."

"I.. I am going to battle.. z-zeus?" he asked, gulped. "Demo... I can't.. I mean.. normally, I would love the challenge.. but we are talking about a god here... and-" he paused and looked down.

"You have said you have fought monsters, and demons... and you were called the man among men... by many humans on earth... which means you are an equal to a god." he said, smiling. "If you help me... I will help you get Akane..."

"I don't know..."

Hades floated and sniffed one flower and it died, "Did I mention that Zeus... was known for his erotic escapades?" he asked, glancing a little at Ranma. "I saw how he looked at your Akane... and ohh... he is telling me with those eyes... how delicious your Akane is..."

"What are you saying?" Ranma asked, clenching his fist.

"If you won't act fast, your Akane could be the next Zeus' wife."

Ranma looked at him.

* * *

"I was mad at my father..." Apollo said, now sitting on the chair near Akane's bed. "But seeing those gods and goddess... abandoned him... it.. just doesn't feel right." he said, while shaking his head. "the gods are selfish, egoistic, Prideful and control freaks... they will do anything for their own benefit... even it cost the humans to suffer." he looked at Akane, "But he is my father...he maybe a selfish, egoistic god.. but he is my father."

"Dad..." Orpheus said, smiling.

"...and I don't care about that." Akane said, glaring at them. "I want to see Ranma."

"Akane-"

"Why do you have to mess up our lives anyway?" she cried. "Why of all places, your father has to choose this place and ruin our lives?" she yelled.

"Akane calm down-"

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN KNOWING MY FIANCE IS AT THE UNDERWORLD WITH HADES!" she yelled in frustration.

Apollo looked at Orpheus, "How many more days until my punishment is over?" he asked,

"Two more days dad.." Orpheus said.

"How many limited powers can I still use?" he asked, now looking at Akane.

"Two.. but dad-"

Apollo grabbed Akane. "Orpheus. I have to show something to Akane."

"Apollo what are you-"

"Dad do not use-"

Apollo disappeared with Akane, which made Orpheus curse for the first time.

* * *

Though Akane was in a depressed mode, she couldn't help but to admire the place where Apollo brought her. "W-Where are we?" she asked,

"We are still on earth, but we are in New Zealand."

"Eh?"

He looked around, "This is the greek temple of Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty. It was never used for actual worship but some lovers offered flowers in the hope that the goddess will guarantee them a happy romance."

"So why did you brought me here?" she asked as she looked at him picking up flowers and gave it to her. "What is this?"

"An offering." he told her. "Maybe... you can ask the goddess for you and Ranma's love... for a happy romance?"

"But I don't believe in this," she said swiftly.

"I know you are not the type of girl.. who doesn't believe in those things, even you can see me-" Apollo's voice trailed.

"No it's not that" Akane said, looking down. "If I want a happy romance. I would do it. I would do anything." she looked at the view, it was astonishingly beautiful, a great spread of violet-blue sea dotted by islands, the sky was brilliant and clear and soft wind swirled and played among the flowers. "And right now.. I just want to see Ranma." she said, soberly.

He surveyed his companion quizzically, "I know that." he agreed, "but I really do not know what to do anymore. It sounds absurd.. coming from a god of prophecy but-" he took her hand, his eyes direct and too perceptive. "I really like you.. Akane."

"Apollo-"

"No..." he shook his head. "I love you. Akane." his breath catching in his throat as he met her eyes. Anticipation heated his blood so he looked away. "That is why I want you to be happy... and I thought about this... I will use my remaining powers to make you happy."

"I...appreciate the effort," she said, letting go of his grasp. "But all I want right now.. is to be with Ranma."

"That is why.. ask for her help-"

"No. I don't need a goddess help. Like I said, if I want to have a happy romance... I have to do it on my own-" her voice trailed off when a ray of light appeared before them and saw a beautiful woman wearing bandeau halter top, floor length skirt, arm pieces and chain belt. The beautiful lady was also wearing a sexy white crop top features a gold ring, gold halter straps and keyhole bust line. The bottom of the crop top, as well as the top of the skirt, are both gilded in gold beads and sequins framing a sexy midriff. The heavenly floor length skirt features celestially high slits at the thigh. Matching arm bands with gilded trim, and gold chain belt. When the light disappeared, Akane recognize her. "Aphrodite.." the goddess she met at the party.

"Akane.. Apollo" she said, smiling. "What are you two doing here?"

"Do not tell me, you are appearing before humans or is it because its me and Akane?" Apollo asked, rolling his eyes.

Aphrodite smiled, "As expected from the god of prophecy." she said, then she turned to Akane. "What do you wish?"

"I want to go where Ranma is."

Apollo frowned, "Akane that is im-" he was stopped by Aphrodite's hand.

"In order for you to see him, you have to die." Aphrodite said, abruptly.

Apollo stared disbelievingly at the goddess of Love, overwhelmed with such anguish he could barely form the words. "Aphrodite... you-do-not-mean-"

"There is a cliff there." Aphrodite pointed at the cliff, "To be with Ranma, jump off the cliff." Her words were delivered precisely, as icy as the metallic gold of Apollo's eyes.

"Aphrodite!" Apollo yelled, pain sliced through him. "You just can't-"

"This is Akane's decision not yours." Aphrodite said, as she stared at the other god.

Akane froze for a second, her brain stopped and her soul froze as she stared at the cliff. In order for her to save Ranma, she has to go to the underworld. But she has to die first. She closed her eyes and saw Ranma's smiling face. Then she heard Apollo,

_"Aphrodite. This is insane! Even though she loves Ranma so much, she couldn't possibly- Akane!" _Apollo yelled when he saw her took a step towards the cliff.

She lifted one clenched fist, "All I have to do is jump off the cliff right?"

"Akane!"

She bit her lip and jumped off the cliff.

"AKANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Akane! Akane! Wake up! Wake up!"

Akane slowly opened her eyes, and saw Apollo and Aphrodite. "W-What happen? Did I die?"

Apollo clenched his fist and wiped his tears, Aphrodite helped her to stand up. "You are a brave one. You surprised me.. Akane.. your love for Ranma is deeper than I have expected."

Akane looked down at her body, "I am alive?" she asked,

"I rescued you. It was a test." Aphrodite said, "But I cannot help you to go to where Ranma is..." she said, looking down. "However... I can protect you."

"P-Protect me?" Akane asked,

"Protect her?" Apollo asked,

"Yes." Aphrodite said, she opened her palm and blew somewhat magical sparkles at Akane that made her sleep. Before she could fall on the floor, Apollo was able to catch her up. "Apollo, she will be protected. But you have to get ready for the bigger attack of Hades." she said,

"Aphrodite.."

"I will lend you my powers, you two will be back to Nerima. Just remember... you only have one power left before your 10 days on earth. Use it wisely." Aphrodite said, and left the temple.

* * *

At that night...

Apollo closed Akane's bedroom door when they arrive from the temple. He carried the sleeping Akane on her bed, while Orpheus demand him what happened. Apollo decided to tell Orpheus everything outside the Tendo's house. They were so engrossed talking that they didn't feel the presence inside Akane's room.

The figure went on top of Akane and begun to lean towards her. The figure grabbed her wrist and kissed it. The figure's mouth became hot and demanding, lingering over the fine skin of Akane's wrist. Akane moaned and slowly opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw the aqua eyes staring at her. There was something she had to say, or maybe she should yell or punch the figure into the orbit but she couldn't, she just couldn't and she didn't know why. Before she could open her mouth, he kissed the unformed words from her lips. So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing ... her feelings overwhelmed... and she can't fight back. A few more seconds, she surrendered to the desire that is so intense. The kisses turned shockingly erotic, as he moved from her lips down to her cheek and to her neck. Akane wondered if she should have run while she had the chance.

But why is her body not cooperating? Because his slow, drugging kisses summoned a wildly response from every cell in her body?

"Ran-ma?"

The figure lifted his head and scrutinized her face.

"Ranma?"

He gave her a taut, narrow smile, "What is it Akane?" he held out his hand, slowly she put her hand into his keeping. Against the tanned strength of his, hers looked fragile and almost lost, though they were the hand of a martial artist.

"Is this a dream?" her hand was shaking, "You should be with hades right?"

His mouth tightened, "I escaped.." he said, as he started to undress her.

"W-What are you doing?" Akane asked, her voice husky and slow.

"Isn't it obvious?" he growled. "Hold up your arms"

Akane obeyed for she doesn't know why, "Ra-Ranma-" she gasped, why can't she control her body? Her body obeying whatever Ranma commanded her to do.

"Your skin is like a silk.." he said, caressing her. "And I..." he looked down. "WHAT?" he froze, his chest lifting while he fought for air. "WHAT IS THIS?" he growled, seeing the chastity belt underwear that covers Akane's body.

When Akane looked down at her body and saw the chastity underwear, she remembered Aphrodite and how she said that she will protect her. When the door opened. Apollo and Orpheus barged in and froze seeing A half-naked Ranma on top and Akane, while wearing a chastity belt underwear.

"What is the meaning of this Ranma?" Apollo growled.

Ranma growled and changed into an eagle and flew towards the window. Orpheus hurriedly picked the blanket and covered Akane. "Akane are you okay?" he asked, Akane nodded while shivering. "Dad? Are you-"

"That's not Ranma..." Apollo said, looking to where the eagle disappeared too.

"What?" Akane asked,

"That's Zeus... That's my dad." Apollo said, looking at Akane.

* * *

At the underworld...

Ranma sat on the chair, he told hades that he needs time. At the back of his mind, he wanted to save Akane without fighting the god. He just needs a plan to do that. First to leave the underworld and go to Olympus to save Akane.. suddenly a black cloud appeared before him and saw himself getting on top of Akane. "W-What is this?" he yelled. "A-Akane!" he froze while looking at the scene in his front. And then he saw himself getting angry after he undressed her because Akane is wearing a gold chastity belt. The door opened and Apollo and Orpheus appeared. The Ranma at Akane's room became eagle and flew outside Akane's window.

_"That's not Ranma...That's Zeus... That's my dad." _

He heard Apollo.

... And with that, Ranma's eyes became red.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	9. Day 9: Apollo and Zeus

You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by DKSTUDIOS05  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. Sorry I skipped one month... I hope you understand.. thanks...**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

Thank you!

**Note: This is only a 10 chapters fanfic :)  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

_and maybe I was wrong with the greek mythology.. forgive me... but if they were a bit OCC... then I want them to be like that.. sorry! :D_

**10 days with Apollo  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 9: Apollo and Zeus**

"YOU WILL HELP ME TO GO TO MOUNT OLYMPUS!" Apollo yelled for the fourth time while looking at his son, Orpheus. He needed to talk to Zeus about what he saw earlier. "I want to know why is Zeus was inside Akane's room and pretending to be Ranma?" he growled.

"Dad.. calm down.. We don't know if that was grandfather zeu-"

"Don't you dare defend your grandfather Orpheus! That god is a disgusting god!" he clenched his fist. "I know that he did that before with Aegina and Danae! and I saw how he looked at Akane before and it meant something!"

"Dad.. grandfather is.. well.. maybe like that... but why would he like Akane?"

Apollo looked at his son and grabbed his shoulders. "Akane isn't just attractive but she is very strong woman. One who can handle strong labor... a divine offspring.. and Zeus likes those kinds of women-"

"ENOUGH DAD!" Orpheus yelled while stepping away from Apollo. "I cannot believe you are talking like this and he is your father!"

Apollo stared at him, "He maybe my father... but I never want him" he looked down and grit his teeth. "He was never a good father... he allowed my mother to be killed. He had a lot of sons and daughters... and I am so angry that I became like him."

"Dad.."

He slowly looked at Orpheus, "If you won't help me.. to go back to Olympus... I have no choice but to use my last power before the 10th day." his eyes darkened.

Orpheus gasped, "Dad! You can't! Wh-What if...that will make you fail this test and you can never go back to Olympus-"

"Then I will not... I will spend my life here on earth." Apollo shook his head, "Besides.. I really don't want to go back... before.. except now that I have to talk to Zeus."

Orpheus stood still, he cannot believe this was happening. He sighed and looked up to where Akane's room is. She was sleeping peacefully after the chaos. He had to calm her so he put her to sleep.

"Orpheus..."

Orpheus looked at his father. "You are a god... this is not your business..."

"It became my business when Zeus was about to attack her."

Orpheus shook his head, "No... it was already your business when you met her and fell in love with her." he sighed. "You are the god of prophesy.. you know... the outcome, she will never be with you... she is destined to be with Ranma... no matter what Eros told you... you may change the result... but you cannot control Ranma and Akane's feelings."

Apollo took a deep breath, "I know... and I've learned... that True Love indeed is a powerful emotion... that's why..." he looked at him, Orpheus' eyes widened in surprise when he saw tears falling from his father's eyes. "Help me... I am doing this because I have learned to love."

* * *

"HALT!"

Orpheus and Apollo stopped as they saw Heracles, the gatekeeper of Mount Olympus standing in front of them.

"Please let us through." Orpheus said.

Heracles frowned, "You may enter.. but not him." he said, looking at Apollo. "He must complete the ten days on earth remember?" he asked.

Apollo looked up at him, "I demand to talk to Zeus." he said, with fierce in his eyes.

"Then you have to go through me first." Heracles said, stepping back and doing his fighting stance.

"Heracles! Dad!" Orpheus gasped, "You don't have to do this!"

"I am just following orders Orpheus... now stand back." Heracles said, narrowing his eyes.

"You are BOTH BROTHERS!" Orpheus yelled as he stood in front of Apollo. "and right now, dad only have one limited power left... and He must not use it until the tenth day!"

"Move!" Heracles growled.

"NO!" Orpheus yelled.

"Orpheus.. I can handle him..." Apollo said.

"But dad.."

"Step aside..." he said, not taking his eyes off Heracles.

"You cannot defeat Hercules... not with your limited power-"

"Trust me." Apollo finished.

Orpheus sighed and stepped aside, But he only took a few steps because he wanted to save his father before Heracles could beat him to death.

Apollo looked up at the Big guy in front of him. "So.. in order for me to pass by the gate.. I have to defeat you?" he asked. Heracles nodded as he tighten his hold on his weapon. Apollo looked at the stick, it was full of thorns... his eyes wandered around Heracles body... too big... too muscular for him. But there is one thing he had that Heracles doesn't have. "I came here to talk to Zeus about a certain girl on earth."

"..."

"I _love_ her. Just as how much you love the human _Megara_."

Heracles' eyes soften but he was still standing in his battle mode. "What are you trying to say?"

"Even you had four wives... Megara was the only one... you saved and went to the underworld for her... the one you truly love... you risk your life for her... am I right... Hercules?" Apollo stepped forward making Heracles move backward. "Pity... Hera made you killed her and your off springs... and what did Zeus do? Nothing." he growled. "Do you remember that... Hercules?"

"It was destined-"

"... that can be change and you know that, since you were once a human."

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Heracles charged as he raised his weapon and was about to attack Apollos when he heard him spoke the words.

"DAD!" Orpheus screamed.

_"But I helped you and gave you an advice."_

Heracles froze. He looked at Apollo who didn't do anything but close his eyes.

"I helped you... and Zeus did NOTHING." he said, then opened his eyes.

Orpheus saw Heracles slowly put his weapon down and sighed in relief. Then he saw him stand back and gestured his father to go inside the mount Olympus, he hurriedly went to follow his dad but they stopped when they Heracles.

"Just this once... Apollo.. because you once helped me."

Apollo turned to him and smiled, "I am grateful... that you did this for me." after that, he turned his back on him and they started to walk.

Heracles looked at Apollo's back until he and Orpheus disappeared. Then, his feet lost its strength which cause him to fall on his knees. "Meg..." he whispered. _Right... I.. was a hero... before... but when I killed Meg and my son.. and daughter... I couldn't forgive myself. Yet.. I didn't question Zeus... and just... married three more women... but I was lonely... that's why I became a gatekeeper... _Memories started to come back to him. _Now... Apollo is doing something.. which I should have done before... _"Meg..."

* * *

Zeus sighed as he sat on his throne. He sighed because he knew something was about to happen. He could see his son, Apollo and grandson Orpheus walking towards the throne room demanding him questions. He expected that.

_"ZEUS!"_

"Finally..." Zeus said, but he was glad to have even this uncomfortable company. After the god's ball, no one wants to speak with him. Though, he would expected that as Hades told them a lot of stuff which are quite true. "Why are you here Apollo? this is the 9th day-"

"Why did you came to Akane's room?" Apollo asked directly.

Zeus fell silent for sometime. "So it happened."

Orpheus looked at him, "What do you mean by that grandfather?"

Zeus thought long and hard before what he said next. "I had a feeling that it will happen that is why I ordered Aphrodite to protect her."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked, looking confused.

"The Chastity belt!" Orpheus remembered. "So which means its not you grandfather?"

"Why would... I do that?" Zeus asked, "To be honest... She's a very attractive human... she could handle a divine child from me." Zeus looked at Apollo, who was grinding his teeth. "Because I am that type of god.. am I right Apollo?" Apollo looked down, but he was shaking. "Yet... I can't touch her..." Apollo glared at him, "Because my son.. is indeed in love with her."

Orpheus smiled, but Apollo just glared at him. "Cut the crap. You set up everything am I right? to make you look like a good god?"

"I am a good god."

"Do not lie!"

"... but I am not a good father." Zeus sighed, "That.. I admit..." he gave both of them a sad smile. "That's why... I envy you Apollo... you are... a pathetic god... but a good father."

Orpheus nodded. Apollo's eyes soften but continued to look at Zeus.

"You can... handle and gathered all your sons and daughters.. whereas I can't..." Zeus stood up and looked up, "and since you are a great father... you can be a good god... and I am glad... that you finally learned what true love is..." he smiled, "However... the punishment is not yet finish... you still have to prove to me that you belong here in mount olympus."

"What if I told you that I don't want to be here?" Apollo asked.

"Dad!"

Apollo growled, "I don't want to be a god! I don't want responsibilities! I want freedom-"

"You are a god, your responsibility is to take care of what you are handling right now. More work and less play won't make you a boring god. You can have freedom once you are done with your work. You can play once you have achieve what you need to do." Zeus smiled as he finished the sentence.

Apollo gasped. "Those were..."

"Akane's words..." he said, nodding. Apollo fell silent. "Apollo... I didn't want to be a god either." Zeus sighed, "killing... my father... in order to save my siblings... when he ate us... I despise being a god." He looked at Orpheus and then at Apollo, "But I am a god... and that is my role here... and I have to do my best... to do my role..." He shook his head, "But I don't want you to be like me... that is why I am teaching you... not to be like me...you can be a better god than me."

* * *

"AKANE! YOU GOT TO WAKE UP!"

Akane groaned and opened her eyes. "Wh-Wha?" she asked, and then saw her father crying and full of bruised while hugging both of her arms. "W-What's wrong? What happen to you dad?"

"A Dojo Challenger came at the wrong time!" he cried. "I don't know where Ranma is! But you have to fight her!"

"H-Her?"

"Yes! I told her that the heirs were not here, but she demanded to take over the Dojo!" he cried. "We tried to beat her but we lost!"

Akane groaned and sat up straight, "Then don't worry.. I'm going there." she said. "At least.. I can direct my anger to those gods for taking Ranma away from me in this battle..." she whispered.

A few minutes later, she entered the dojo wearing her gym clothes and looked at her opponent. She was clad in a modern samurai clothes, crossing her arms and waiting for her. "My name is Akane Tendo.. the heir of the Tendo's anything goes martial arts."

"I've been waiting for you..." she said, smiling. She licked her red lips and smiled evilly. "Are you ready to _die_?" she asked.

Akane readied herself, while a bruised Soun and Genma with Nabiki and Kasumi sat on the corner, cheering for Akane. "If you are...ready to die as well."

The woman laughed a menacing laugh, worst than Kodachi's or anyone that made them all shiver. Then she threw something at Akane. "Let's see who will."

Akane looked at the Katana on her hands, "Sword fight?"

"Anything goes.. right?"

* * *

"My mom-" Apollo closed his mouth. Then he opened them up again, "You didn't do anything... when mom died-"

"I wanted to... but it was destined for her to die... if not... you will never be a good god."

"What?" Apollo shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"Leto.. your mom.. was very strong... and she was the only woman I've loved..." Zeus sighed, "But... I have to let her go... because it will just make me weak... make you and Artemis weak."

"Love doesn't make you weak..." Apollo said.

"Apollo.. Love is a two edge sword... it can make you strong or make you weak... in my case... your mother made me weak because I wanted... to spend my life with her... by her side.. all the time. I wanted.. to... have a normal family... just like the humans... but I am not a human... I am a god... and so are you and Artemis."

"That's why I don't want to be a god!" Apollo yelled.

"But you are one. you cannot change that." Zeus said.

"No I can!" he yelled. "and with that, I am going to use my last power so that I will never come back here anymore."

"DAD! NO!" Orpheus said,

But before Apollo could use his last power an evil presence enveloped the whole throne room, and the door opened widely. Ranma walking towards them while dragging a beaten Hercules. His eyes were red. "Ranma!" he yelled. Ranma seeing Zeus his eyes became more red and threw Heracles towards them. Zeus raised his arm, and a unseen force caught Heracles before he could hit the floor. "Ranma! Why are you here?" Apollo asked.

"To Kill Zeus." he said, his voice wasn't his usual voice. Something evil and scary voice came out of his mouth.

Orpheus stepped forward, "Ranma, listen... it wasn't grandfather who did that to Akane. We can prove it."

But Ranma wasn't listening, he started to raise his hand, and a chi-ball appeared on his hand. "MOUKO... TAKAHABISHA!" he yelled as the blast left his hands.

The Blast though vanished before it attack the throne room because the supreme Deity gods and goddess re-appeared in front of Apollo, Orpheus and Zeus, the supreme gods and goddess lead by the Warrior Athena held up her sword and pointed it at behind Ranma. "Intruder."

An Evil voice appeared right before them, and Hades appeared. "As usual, Athena... you never cease to amaze me."

"How low of you to use Ranma." she said in a much deeper voice.

Hades smirked, "Actually, I did not force Ranma to come here.. he was the _one_ who volunteered to come here, and I just help him." he said, as he whispered to Ranma's ear making Ranma grit his teeth, but he only stood still while glaring at Zeus.

"Knowing you Hades... you actually did something to trigger Ranma like this." Athena said.

Hades walked on the left and smirked, "I _did_ something?... " he asked. He smiled evilly, "or Zeus did something..." he added. "Listen Athena... before you judge a god by its cover.. you have to know the whole damn truth." he walked at the right, "You see.. I maybe the god of the underworld, but I am not the enemy... I am not the one who swallowed your mother, I am not the one who had many sons and daughters... I am not the one who hurt many gods..." he stopped and looked at Zeus, "It was your father, Zeus."

Athena smirked, "I know that already." she looked at the gods and goddesses and smiled. "We know how pathetic our dad is... however, we love him." she said, Zeus blinked and looked at Athena. Athena looked at Apollo, "Zeus is a god, he is just doing his best to be a good god. If it wasn't for him... we would not have to experience these things that could make us strong. He must do something cruel, for us to be strong. The things that we thought that are punishment to us... are just mere tests to make us strong." she smiled, "and even though I lost a mother... I am grateful to Zeus that he swallowed her... and that.. I became the goddess of knowledge and wisdom..." she said, as she turned back to Hades.

"But that doesn't change the fact.. that he attack MY AKANE." Ranma growled.

"Yes... yes.. Ranma..." Hades said, smiling. "Zeus did attack your Akane."

"That's not true!" Orpheus yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Ranma growled, as he stretched his hand again. "REVISED VERSION. AKUMA! MOUKO TAKAHABISHA!" he yelled as he threw ki-blasts out of both his hands. Every gods and goddess were surprised at the attack and later all Zeus heard was screaming of pain. The blast chi merely destroyed the throne room. The only one left standing were Orpheus, Apollo and Zeus.

Hades whistled, "That was some devil's version" he patted Ranma's shoulder. "Way to go..."

Zeus trembled. For the first time someone had defeated all his sons and daughters and he witnessed it. Usually the scene wouldn't affect him, but in this case. It did. He froze, standing there.

The atmosphere was gritty, thickened by dust and smoke haze. Never in his whole lifetime he sees his home crumbling like dust. He looked down and saw the ground was black instead of gold. There were patches of glass and the red roses became black. Apollo breathe in, Each breath drew in a remorseful trace of surrounding devastation. Apollo gathered his strength and approached Ranma. "Ranma... It wasn't Zeus.. who touched Akane."

Ranma just remained motionless but his red eyes are on Apollo now.

"Zeus is not the enemy..." he said.

"Don't listen to him." Hades whispered at Ranma.

Apollo took another step towards him, "Zeus even protected Akane, that is why there is a chastity belt."

"DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM"

"Ranma..." Apollo said, standing now in front of him. "Ranma, look at me in the eyes..."

"This guy is your rival.. He LIKES YOUR AKANE."

Ranma's black aura begun to show up. "Listen to me Ranma." Apollo said, ignoring the danger. "Now I know why Zeus made me come to earth to meet you and Akane... he wants me to learn a lesson.. and you and Akane thought me that." he grimaced pain when Ranma suddenly grabbed his neck and squeeze him.

"DAD!" Orpheus yelled.

"S-Stand back.. O-Orpheus" he managed to say. "T-This is my b-battle."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, he closed his eyes and all the gods and goddess who lay unconscious on the throne room disappeared and then a thunder bolt appeared on his hand. He threw the thunder towards Ranma but Ranma just caught it one hand and break it. Hades applauded. He growled and threw more thunderbolt but Ranma just grabbed all of them and then threw it back to him. Orpheus shielded his grandfather and yelled at Ranma to stop.

Ranma smirked and turned back to Apollo, squeezing his neck tightly.

"Ra-Ranma...I.. ad-admit.. that.. I..lo-love your Ak-Akane..." he grit his teeth, grimacing in pain. "B-But.. I.. co-could never...d-defeat your love for her-" he looked down at him, "Y-You an-and.. A-Akane thought me h-how to lo-love.. t-true..love.. s-so.. le-let me he-help you...b-before yo-you kill me..." he gasped, "I-I am gra-grateful t-that.. I me-met you two..." he hissed, "Y-you two.. are.. gr-great.. c-couple.. and r-remember... th-that even.. I have lo-love A-Akane...I.. ne-never.. to-took advan..advantage of her..."

* * *

Soun yelled out her name as he closed his eyes. Akane grimaced in pain, her left hand was badly injured wounded. She took a deep breath and looked at her opponent. Akane swallowed her breath

"Come..." she smiled and pointed at her.

"GRAAAAAAA!" Akane yelled and run towards her, their swords meeting along. Akane couldn't help but to see revenge on her opponent's eyes. Her eyes spoke of revenge and something more. Another clash, and her opponent moved like the wind, bringing her sword back to her resulting a small scratch on her right shoulder. She yelled.

"AKANE!" Nabiki yelled, Kasumi started to cry now.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Akane yelled as her Katana met hers to defend herself.

_"You're too weak to fight."_ Ranma's words were echoing inside of her.

Akane backed away looking at her still healthy no bruises opponent, while she on the other hand... was full of it. "Ranma... I won't lose!" she yelled, she started attacking ignoring the pain. She run quickly at her and their swords met again but this time Akane held a bigger force.. a push and it made her opponent backed away and unsteady and with that she swung her sword and slash her left skin which she screamed in pain.

Her opponent fell to the floor, their eyes met again. "My father is right... you are quite a strong opponent." she said, standing up.

Her eyes widen, her hands shaking from pain and from confusion, "Who are you?" she asked.

"If you were able to defeat me.. I will tell you my name..."

Akane grimaced, "Then I shall!" she yelled and run towards her to attack her again with all her might.

* * *

Suddenly, Ranma loosen his grip on his neck, and his eyes were turning back to Normal. Memories of Apollo's suppressing his feelings for his fiancee flooded over him. Though Apollo had many chances to take Akane away, he didn't do anything because he still cared for his feelings rather his own. He trembled and looked around, "W-Where am I.. Apollo?"

"NOOO!" Hades yelled, when Ranma fell on his knees. He growled, "THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" he yelled at them and vanished.

Apollo coughed, while Orpheus run towards the both of them. "Dad.. Ranma.. are you two okay?" he asked.

"W-What happen?" Ranma asked.

"You were possessed." Zeus said, and looked around. "and you almost killed the entire universe of gods."

"I.. did..?" Ranma asked, "Oh men.."

Zeus frowned, "Ranma.. Apollo... you need to go back to earth NOW."

Apollo looked at Zeus, "But what about the kingdom?" he asked.

"Iaso will take care of the rest and I can rebuilt this throne... but right now...Akane needs the both of you."

Before Ranma was about to reply, Apollo's tears suddenly appeared. "A-Akane!" seeing the future.

* * *

"NOOO! AKANE!" Soun and Genma chorused

"YAMETE KUDASAI!" Kasumi yelled and covered her eyes.

Nabiki cried, "A-KAAAA-NEEE NOOO!"

"Foolish girl..."

Akane trembled, her tears falling on her face as she slowly looked at her stomach. She could taste blood, her opponent sword was pierced into her stomach.

"As I promise... I will tell you my name before.. you die..."

Akane looked at her.

The Samurai woman turned into a frightening creature, Her left side is black and hardened like a mummy. Her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. She wears a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes are empty black voids. "My name is Melinoe... the goddess of ghosts.. the daughter of hades." she laugh evilly. "I rarely kills... that is why... take this is a gift... I only enjoy tormenting mortals... but you are special..."

Akane felt the sword disappeared from her stomach but the wound was still there. She fell on the floor, still trembling. Soun and the other wanted to approach Akane but they were quite frightened at the true appearance of the woman. "Don't worry... you will die in his arms."

"AKANE!"

Melinoe smiled, "Speaking...of him..." she said, as the door opened and Ranma, Apollo and Orpheus appeared.

Ranma's face paled and rush towards Akane. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" he cradle her in his arms.

"Ranma..." Akane smiled, "You came... back.. safety..."

"Melinoe... why?" Apollo asked, "You don't kill... you only scare..."

"No dad.. she _rarely_ kills... she does however.. when kills someone.. it seem openly sadistic." Oprheus said, glaring at the creature. "Did Hades told you to do this?" he yelled.

"He just gave me a toy.. to play with." Melinoe smiled. "He promise me.. that when Akane died... she'll be my forever toy in the underworld." she smiled at Akane, "See you later in the under world... Akane.. enjoy your last minute with your love ones." she said, and after that she disappeared.

"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Ranma cried at Apollo, "AKANE MUST STAY ALIVE! YOU ARE THE GOD OF HEALING RIGHT?" he desperately yelled at him.

"Ranma..." Akane spoke softly.

Ranma looked down at her, her gi was soaked with blood, too much blood. "Akane?"

"Please.. hold me tight..." she said, "I feel cold..."

"Apollo! I am begging you!" Ranma cried at him while tightening his hold to Akane.

"Call Iaso! Orpheus!" Apollo yelled, Orpheus nodded and disappeared. "Hang in there Akane... just.. hang in there..." he said.

"Ranma... promise me one thing...do not give up..."

"Akane, don't talk" Ranma said, now the family were beside them crying, telling Akane to hang on and not to give in to death. Akane closed her eyes, "Nooo.. Noo. Akane.. don't close your eyes.." Ranma whispered, "I love you..."

She opened her eyes and gave him a beautiful smile, "I love you too.. Ranma..."

Ranma knew this wasn't the time for it, but he had to kiss her to give her strength and warmth. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Tasting the blood coming out of her mouth but he ignored it, he just wanted to kiss her. His kisses showing strength, hope and warmth. Akane closed her eyes and kissed him back, she felt hot... but after a few seconds, she felt weak and then numbness... and she knew it was time... a tear fell on her face as well as her body.

Ranma's tear fell on Akane's face and he stopped kissing Akane, he trembled. Sensing that the only woman he love is finally gone. "Akane no, don't! don't do this to me please...please I am begging you.. Akane wake up.. AKANE!" he cried in agony.

* * *

**To be continued... (Next chapter the finale)  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	10. Day 10: Apollo and Ranma

You can also visit my website to see the fanart of this fanfic. :) made by DKSTUDIOS05  
and also if you want the latest news join the "Chette-chan fanpage" on facebook :)

**Note: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH I am sooo sorry the finale .. took me long enough to complete it. I was soo busy with many things. Forgive me [bows many times] But anyway here is the finale of the story. What will be the outcome? Akane surely died.. so is there a hope for a happy ending? **

**Btw... If you have noticed in the previous chapter, I used Heracles and Hercules interchangeably because they are just one. Heracles is Hercules. Also, if you noticed that Melinoe promised Akane that she will reveal herself if Akane defeat her, but even when she didn't... she still revealed herself; because since Melinoe knew that she can't be defeated. (she's already dead.) and Melinoe does exist in the "Mythology" and is a real daughter of hades.**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga! please do visit our manga at (/)charicacute.**

**Thank you very much from reading until the end :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**10 days with Apollo (The finale)  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Day 10: Apollo and Ranma**

He couldn't breathe. His body feels heavy.

_"Ailen..."_

Ranma opened his eyes and saw Shampoo sprawled on top of him, cuddling him.

_"WHAT THE-" _He growled and pushed her away. _"Shampoo! I can't breathe!"_ he yelled.

_"What's wrong Ailen?" _Shampoo yawned.

Ranma screamed _"Damn it. What if Akane finds us out? I am going to be a dead-"_ he gasped as the door opened, and saw Akane staring at him. _"A-Akane! You got this all wrong! I.. well.. Shampoo.. and I..."_ he stopped, as he noticed her that she wasn't doing anything. _"A-Akane? A-Are you okay?" _

She just smiled at him.

_"Akane?"_

_"Sa-yo-na-ra..." _she whispered.

And everything else became black.

"AKANE!" he screamed as he jolted up straight in bed, He was sweating severely all over his body, breathing heavily with his chest moving up and down. He noticed, he was inside Akane's bedroom and recalled what happen last night.

His fiance was dead. There was nothing that they could have done about it, even the gods were late to rescue her as her soul was already taken by another god. She had died in his arms. He could still feel her strength slowly failing and her head fell against his chest. Ranma close his eyes and his tears fell instantly. At the last breathe, they had the courage to say the feelings that they've been denying for the past years ever since they met each other.

They both love each other and now she's gone.

Ranma growled and wiped his tears away, roughly, with the backs of his hands. Trying to stop the tears to fall but they don't want to stop. He clutched his shirt and cried out with grief. Something within him had died with his fiance. He felt defeated so he just let his hot tears roll down his cheeks.

There was a knock, but he didn't flinched nor move. He heard the door opened and a womanly figure kneeled beside him.

"Ranma?"

He slowly turned at the face of the figure who kneeled beside him. "neechan..." he whispered.

Kasumi bit her lips, trying to control her tears. Akane death was too painful for her and so is looking at Ranma like this, "Ranma, please spend these last days with Akane.. ... she'll be gone forever after a few days-"

He turned away, "I can't..."

"Ranma-"

"I don't want to see her inside a coffin.. neechan." Ranma sniffed.

"Ranma-"

"I want her alive.." Ranma cried in despair, Akane's bedroom floor was wet because of his tears.

"I was just saying.. that this is going to be the last time.. you'll see her." Kasumi patted Ranma's shoulder. "I hope you'll not regret this selfish decision..." she sobbed and then she stood up and left Ranma inside Akane's room.

"Damn those gods... because of them...I lost Akane" he clenched his fist. But he remembered how Apollo tried to use his powers to bring Akane alive. It was his decision to use his last powers to bring her back but seeing the powers weren't working, it wasn't permitted.

* * *

Akane woke up and looked at her surroundings. It seems she was inside a dark castle room. She hurriedly check herself in the mirror and saw herself dressed in a flowing black gown and silk blouse.

_"Ahh you're awake."_

She gasped and saw the girl who killed her. "Y-You!"

Her killer smiled in a friendly way, "Yes me. My name is Melinoe, you remember right?"

She touched her neck, checked her body. She feels alive but cold. "W-Where am I?"

"Underworld."

"W-What?" she trembled. "Is this.. I mean.. am.. I dead?" she asked, Melinoe nodded. "So its true that once you are in the afterlife.. you still have the consciousness-"

Melinoe sighed and walked beside the window. "Not really."

"What?"

Melinoe smiled, "Yours is a special case. I am still waiting for the permission if I can be with you here." she said, looking outside, not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, stepping closer at her. "What do you mean about permission?"

She sighed and looked at her. "Are you aware of the higher power than us? The goddesses and the gods?" she asked. Akane didn't understand so she remain silent. "The one who judged where you will be spending the rest of your afterlife." she pouted. "it is true, that I took your life even its not yet your time, but my dad told me that I can be with you.. you know?" she pouted like a selfish kid, "I didn't know the rules-"

"So you mean.. I can still come back to life?"

Melinoe looked away, "No. I won't let you."

"Why me?"

She looked her in the eyes straightly. "Because I've been watching you. I've been watching you how you treasure your mother even she's not beside you anymore. You don't want to leave anyone.. and you have the purest heart-"

"Purest heart?" Akane looked unconvinced. "I bash people every day, I lose my temper, I even cursed and used bad words to other people-"

"I am a monster Akane..." Melinoe frowned. "and because I am a monster, I know who has the purest heart of all..." she looked down, "and I know; that if its you.. you WILL Accept me... and I will never be lonely again."

Akane took a deep breath, "But didn't it ever occur to you, that I don't want to leave Ranma too?"

Melinoe tried to hide her surprise, but failed.

* * *

Ranma slowly opened the gym, and all of the people including their friends set their eyes on him. Their eyes followed him and his heavy movements. Slowly and with agony, he approached the coffin. When he reached her, the first thing that happened just as he reached for the coffin was he burst into tears. His face collapsed slowly in on itself, his eyes squeezing shut, his head bowing in defeat. Akane lay on the coffin, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown, the gown that she wore during their wedding attempt after the battle of saffron.

Akane's friends and family cried at the scene were Ranma lost his strength as he finally reached the coffin.

Toufou frowned as he looked at Ranma, his energy.. getting low.

Nodoka couldn't stop crying for it tore at her heart as she is seeing Ranma's reaction.

Ryoga's expression was blank, lacking a spark of life. He just returned from his trip and seeing her precious Akane inside the coffin just felt that he just died. He just sat at the corner of the gym, his eyes never even flickered even when Ranma entered the Dojo.

Shampoo, Mouse, Ukyo and Colonge were speechless and just sat silently inside the Dojo.

Even the lecherous Happosai didn't had the guts to destroy the place.

Everyone just felt that a part of them died when Akane died. They realized, it was Akane who gives them spark of life. One way or another, Akane has changed their lives and helped everyone to become just who they are.

It was thirty minutes before Midnight when all the people left the Dojo, except Dr. Tofu, the family and Ranma who stayed on, but Ranma once entered the Dojo; never left the Coffin. When Tofu was about to help Kasumi stand up to leave the Dojo, The door opened wide and Apollo stood while holding a book _not his magical book_ but an ordinary book, his face flushed, he looks like he just finished running and his eyes were red from crying.

"Apollo?" Nabiki asked, everyone looked at him except Ranma.

"Ranma." Apollo panting, he approached Ranma. "I came back-"

"I thought you went to Olympus?" Kasumi asked.

"I came from the library." Apollo's voice shaking. "I researched how to bring Akane alive-"

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"A-About the life of the gods and goddess.. mythology! See?" he showed to them, trying to be strong. "Wo-Wow you humans.. I really admire your effort to record our lives yet you don't really know what's happening to us, there were many errors... I should tell everyone about my magical book then" he was blabbering but he paused for a while and looked at Akane inside the coffin. "But.. because of the people writing our records... made me remembered.. how the gods fought their true love before." he looked down.

Nabiki sighed, "Apollo.. I understand that you wanted to save Akane but-"

Apollo looked at Nabiki, "I wanted to Save Akane, because I want her to be happy with Ranma. My power may not be permitted to be used to bring her back to life... but I already decided... that I will use my final power to bring her back." Apollo turned to Ranma. "Ranma.. do you trust me... that I will bring her back to you?"

Ranma turned to him, emotionless.

"Ranma.. meeting you.. guys.. I've learned not only to Love... but to cherish everyone.. family.. friends.. love ones... The very first day.. you encountered me, you did not hesitate to help me... and I am going to repay you."

Ranma didn't say anything, he just turn his face to Akane again.

"Ranma.." Apollo closed his eyes and fell his tears flow. After a few minutes, he decided to leave. As he slumped in front of the Dojo's door after he closed it, he felt Orpheus' presence.

"Dad?"

Apollo looked at Orpheus, "I will go to the underworld and talk to hades."

Orpheus' eyes widen. "Dad you can't-"

"You did that too right?" he asked, not moving his eyes away from his son.

"Yes but-"

"I will save Akane.. because I love her." he clenched his fist, "And I will save Ranma too, because he is my friend."

Orpheus smiled, "Then I'll help you."

* * *

Akane stood by the garden of the underworld. It was a shock that she had manage to find this place inside the underworld. "What to do?" she asked. Remembering what Melinoe said to her before.

_"Follow your heart." _

Akane turned around to find a beautiful woman clad in a black skimpy dress, smiling at her. She knew her, the queen of the underworld. "goddess Persephone, I didn't see you."

"But you shouldn't be surprised, after all.. you are inside my garden." she smiled.

"And it's beautiful...I never knew that this garden would exist in the underworld." Akane said, looking around. "My mom loves to plant too and-" she gasped. "W-Wait a minute.. I am dead right?" she asked, the queen nodded. "So.. can I see my mom?" she asked.

Persephone frowned. "I am afraid you can't." she said.

"Oh.. because I am in hell?" Akane asked, sighing.

"No. Because she's in heaven.. you are inside the underworld not in hell." Persephone pokes at her. "Your death hasn't been justified... you can either go to heaven, or hell.. or become a goddess here in the underworld or in olympus."

"I bet here..." she said, smiling sadly. "Melinoe.. I can't leave her."

"What about your Ranma?"

"No need to worry," Akane said, touching one flower. "Ranma is.. strong." Tears filled her eyes. "Very strong."

Persephone smiled gently, "That is easy to say, but I have a feeling that even you.. doubt this."

Akane turned to her and studied her, "I am staying for your daughter... besides, Ranma can move on. He can choose between Shampoo or Ukyo... He can-" she stopped. Just by thinking that brought her pain. But she doesn't have any choice anymore right? "I know that he'll be fine." Tears flooded her eyes, then spilled down her face.

Persephone didn't know but she just had the urge to drew the young girl into her arms. The urge, maybe because she knew how hard for it was for Akane Tendo to admit any weakness. A trait she had definitely have that is why she is special. As for the young man, Ranma Saotome breaking into the Olympus castle because he wanted to kill god zeus because he thought it was zeus who attacked Akane, that man had risked his life many times for her as well. She had witness a few times in her life and how they kissed until the grim reaper took Akane's soul away. "Shhh..." she said, trying to comfort her, and then her eyes caught the sad Melinoe looking at them.

Melinoe sighed, she didn't know but she couldn't stand to see Akane like this. She has been watching her and in all of those years; she had never seen her so lonely before until now.

* * *

"Are you ready Dad?" Orpheus asked.

Apollo looked inside the cave, he knew what awaits him. Hercules was too strong but it almost got him killed coming inside the underworld because he was uninvited guest. "How did you get inside son?" he asked, gulping. He is a half mortal and a half god right now and he only had one power left.

"I was invited..." Orpheus frowned. "But dad.. you can just wait tomorrow when you're a god-"

"I can't. Akane's body is falling apart without her soul. There's no time." He took a deep breath and before he could enter the Cave, a warm hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see his father smiling at him. "What-"

"Take these." Zeus handed the two gold cuffs. "Give them to Akane, and tell her to wear them."

"But these are-" he looked at the hand bracelet cuffs. "Dad-"

"Go."

Apollo looked at the cave and entered on it. But before he entered it, he heard his father calling his name. He turned and saw him smiling.

"Apollo. You've grown so much these days. I am proud of you... but this time... start thinking of yourself instead of others. You are after all.. Apollo."

Apollo didn't understand but he just took a deep breath and continued to walk through the dark pathway inside the underworld gate. A few more minutes of walking, he heard the monster Cerberus growled. _This is it Apollo.. the first monster you're going to encounter.. its a do or die.. _Facing the three-headed monster was frightening and seeing it now, he paled and he felt as if his blood left his body, but he force himself to take out his bow and arrow.

Cerberus turned to him, as if he smelled a mortal. It growled and was about to eat Apollo when it stopped and behave like a dog. Apollo took a deep breath and soon found out why Cerberus stopped. Hades appeared before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want Akane." he directly said.

"She's dead. She belongs here-"

"She's not." Apollo looked directly at him. "She doesn't belong here... you know that."

"Leave." hades turned his back on him.

"I know you're not bad, hades. Cunning maybe, but not bad." Apollo gathered his courage to speak the words. "I read a lot about you in one of the books that mortal's wrote. Their opinion about you, about why are you behaving like this, about why do you want to hurt my father very much... You may seem to be the villain... but you're one of us... and reading about you, about Persephone... I understand you now." He took one step. "I know that you gave Orpheus a chance to be with his wife. I know that you're doing all of these because you were the eldest yet, you were abandoned here-"

"Apollo-"

"I believe you are not a bad god..." he whispered, hades turned to him and gasped when Apollo kneeled in front of him. "Please.. give Akane back to me."

"The great Apollo.. kneeling in front of me?" hades laughed evilly. "Do you think I would give up Akane for that?"

"Hades!" Apollo looked at him, tears are coming out of his eyes now. "Do something good. Show to us the kindness that we don't see. I am begging you." Apollo bowed again at him.

_"Hades?"_

Hades saw his wife approaching him, together with Akane and Melinoe. "What is it?" he asked, then he saw Melinoe and Persephone nodded at him.

"Akane!" Apollo smiled at her. Akane just blinked.

Hades sighed and his eyes caught something. He smirked. "I will free Akane.. on one condition." he glanced at Apollo. "You see Apollo, I am kind... but I don't give favors without consequences. I am after all a cunning god."

"I'll do anything." Apollo said,

"Then... the only way.. to free Akane... is for her to be goddess." Hades smiled.

"What? But I was going to return her to Ranma-"

"I saw the goddess handcuff." Hades looked at him, "Either he'll be yours.. or he'll be ours. You choose."

Apollo looked at Akane, who just bowed her head. Then he recalled what his father said earlier.

_"Apollo. You've grown so much these days. I am proud of you... but this time... start thinking of yourself instead of others. You are after all.. Apollo." _

"What will be your choice, Apollo?"

_"__start thinking of yourself instead of others. You are after all.. Apollo." _

He shook his head.

_"Ranma.. do you trust me... that I will bring her back for you?"_

"Your choice... Apollo... will you let Akane, stay... or will you invite us to your wedding?"

Slowly he took out the bracelet out of his pockets and showed it to Hades. "Come ... my goddess Akane." he whispered.

* * *

A year later...

Ranma sat in front of Akane's grave. Totally lifeless, brain messed up. There are even times he doesn't go home and just stay at the cemetery all night to be with Akane. He knew that Apollo wouldn't come back, When Orpheus gave them the magical book; There was a sudden change of words in the magical book that Apollo created before with his power when they met. They had read about Apollo saving a goddess life from the underworld and he knew it straightly that it was Akane.

If it wasn't for Akane's words.. he would be dead right now, but he promised her that he will never give up.

Shampoo and Ukyo tried their very best to make Ranma theirs but it was no use. Ryoga just went far away trying to forget everything, the family were coping up little by little because they knew that Akane is happy now seeing what the magical book said.

It has been a year... but he still can't move on. He knew that Akane finally became a goddess and now is with Apollo.

_"Ranma.. do you trust me... that I will bring her back for you?"_

"Liar..." Ranma whispered. He looked at the grave where Akane's name was written. "Akane... Just remember... that I love you more than him. That my love for you.. will never be defeated by his love..." his face filled with pain, whispering in a broken voice. "Akane.. if you can hear me... please come back to me..." he growled. "AHHH MOU!" he stood up, "AKANE YOU KAWAIIKUNE! YOU ARE A GODDESS NOW! YOU CAN VISIT ME! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE APOLLO INSTEAD OF ME?" he screamed loudly. "AKANE NO BAKA!" he yelled, he felt his strength flew away after he screamed. "I love you..." he whispered. "I can't.. I tried.. to be strong.. I tried to live... but I just can't." he whispered. "Is this the life you want me to have? every morning, I go straightly to your grave... talk to you in spirit, knowing.. hoping that you will hear me. But you are soooo kawaiikune for ignoring me... how can you ignore the man you love? Kawaiikune!" he clenched his fist.

_"How dare you call me Kawaiikune, when you know that I am a goddess?" _

"Because you are always a kawaii-" he stopped. "Akane?" he looked around. "Where are you?" he asked.

A wind came by, Ranma tried to resist the wind then a light appeared in front of him and he saw her, and she was incredibly beautiful as he remembered. Her dark blue hair was all soft and flowing even though it was still short, there is golden flower on the side of her hair. Akane had on a golden goddess dress. His eyes moved over the fitted gown, then along the flowing skirt that ended just below her knees.

"Hello, Ranma."

"A-A-ka-ne" Ranma wanted to hug her but he was afraid that he couldn't, since Akane is now dead and this was her spirit; except if she was being punished too like Apollo. "I've missed you." he automatically said it and with all honesty.

"I know."

Ranma took one step forward. "I heard.. you have become a goddess?" he asked in a whisper voice. Akane showed him the goddess bracelets, "What kind?" he asked, while wiping his tears.

"Goddess of fate."

He drew a deep breathe, "Yeah.. it suits you." he glanced away, trying to control his tears although his eyes were so red from crying. "You always change the destiny of many people." he nodded. "Like.. Ryoga.. he was once a forceful man.. but when he met you.. he wanted to change; he wanted to study.. he wanted to do something other than martial arts." he said, his voice started trembling. "and there's other people you've changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. there were so many people you've changed.."

"What about you?"

"You did.." A tear escaped down his cheek. "I never felt home ever since I was born... and when I went to the Tendos.. you were the first one who befriended me and made me feel home; I thought the Tendo's is the one that made me feel home.. but when I lost you.. I have never felt so alone in my life.. even I have a house to stay.." His eyes held her, he swallowed. "You are my home.. Akane Tendo."

She wanted to rush into his arms, but held her ground. "Do you know that I am here on a mission?" she asked. Ranma shook his head. "I am here.. to change your life, your destiny.. your fate." she slowly took off her cuffs and the light that's surrounding her disappeared. "I just want to know... if you will let me?"

"Akane-"

"Ranma no baka..." Akane smiled, "Ask me to come back."

"H-Hontou?" Ranma shivered. "I can?"

"If you want me too?" Akane asked.

Ranma closed his eyes as raw of emotions clogged his throat. "Forever? Huh? Akane? Forever?"

Akane showed her the hand cuffs and they disappeared. "Forever." she said, she walk towards him and raised her hand to his face.

Ranma immediately turned into the palm and kissed it, "Oh God.. I can touch you..." he drew her against him. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he cupped her face. "I love you Akane.." he said it again without thinking and without denial.

Immediately, a tear fell in front of Akane's face. "I love you too, Ranma.."

Unable to express his gratitude in words, he lowered his head to hers and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then pulled back and was humbled by the love he saw in her eyes. Overwhelmed, he bent down and kissed her. This time he wasted no time and teased her tempting mouth as his tongue delved inside for a taste. She moaned as her hands went into his hair and pulled her closer. When he broke away, they were both breathless. "I swear... this another chance of life, I'll try to be the man you need and love..." His voice was rough with desire and emotion.

_"You better be." _

Ranma and Akane looked at the voice. There was a light appeared in front of them and Ranma saw him. "Apollo?" Ranma asked.

Apollo smiled, "I told you.. Ranma. I will bring her back, to you." he walked towards them. "Sorry.. it took a few days to arrange everything. In order for Akane to come back, she has to be a goddess and she became a goddess of fate. It was so shocking that when we ask her, what does she want to do as a goddess of fate.. she immediately said she wanted to change her fate. Granting that, she has to spend a few days to change a hundred of people's fate before she could change hers." he patted Ranma's back. "Plus, she still have a chance because.. well its not yet her time to go to the afterlife" he chuckled.

"F-Few days?" Ranma gasped. "It was a year!" he growled.

Apollo blinked, "It was only a few days in Olympus.." he gasped, then he chuckled. "So Ranma, cherish her now ok? Also.. I came back for my magical book." he smiled. "I can't let other people see that" he winked.

When they came to the house, all of the families were gathered. It seems as if Nabiki read accidentally that Akane decided to become a mortal to be with Ranma once again, all of them were overjoyed. But Apollo decided that it's best way to erase the memories of everyone about what happen; so everyone's memories were completely erase; from they met him and until Akane's death. Except for Ranma and Akane whom they request not too because they wanted to remember how they fought for their life until death and afterlife.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

"Dad! Come outside! Let's play snow!" the little girl insisted, pausing at the door. "Hurry! Come now!" she growled and ordered every bit as bossy as her mother.

Ranma rolled his eyes and looked at Akane who stuck out her tongue. "Like mother, like daughter." he hissed but then he smiled.

Akane smiled at him, loving him with all her heart. "Yeah, do you regret marrying me then?"

For several moments, Ranma recalling what happen between them, since they ask Apollo not to erase their memories. The memories of how he lost Akane, and then Akane returning to him; and then got married inside the Dojo.. He glanced at the baby named Akari in his wife's arms sleeping as she stroked his soft hair. "No. No regrets... thank you for coming back to me and giving me two children" he kneeled beside her and stroke her cheek.

"DADDY!" the little girl growled.

Akane was about to say something when Ranma stopped her with a light kiss that soon deepened into something more provocative. "I love you Akane.." he said, whispering. "and as soon as little miss Hikari leaves later to visit and stay at Tofu-nichan and Kasumi-neechan, you're mine." he whispered.

Akane giggled, "I Love you too" she said, Ranma smiled and went outside to be with Hikari.

Up in the sky, inside the Olympus; Apollo smiled looking at Ranma and Akane. "Thanks.. A never ending thanks to both of you..." he whispered.

"Apollo, what should we do to this?" asked Mercury. Giving him the list of the people's request.

He smiled, "Well time to go to work..." he took a deep breath, now he really feels like he is a god. Thinking about other people's lives instead of his own; _All thanks to the idiot couple in Nerina._ He chuckled.

Zeus smiled looking at his son. Because of this experienced, Apollo changed and became a good god. He was really happy that Apollo thought of others happiness rather than his. "I take it back.. you are a good god and a good dad."

* * *

**FINISH.**

**Whew.. _ **

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
